Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés
by AoiHane
Summary: Le manoir des Vongola, c'est un lieu de joie, d'amour et de tolérance, un monde de bisounours, quoi ! Ahah... Allez dire ça au maçon qui le reconstruit toutes les semaines, et on en reparlera. –Slash –Daily Life
1. This is Halloween

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Et voici, et voilààà... Mon premier texte posté sur ce site ! (hourra ?) Recueil de courtes vignettes sur la vie de nos chers amis mafieux (que je plains sincèrement de tout mon cœur...), j'ai commencé à en écrire quelques unes il y a un petit moment déjà... Pour tout vous dire, la première date de Halloween (d'où le thème de la première vignette, qui n'est plus tellement à jour dans le calendrier), et j'en ai quelques unes que je garde bien au chaud dans ma sacoche~  
Bref tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie du fond du coeur de passer par ici, et j'espère vous faire passer un peu de bon temps ! (Simplement, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, mon humour est légèrement pourrâve... - _Légèrement, tu dis ?_ - Rah tais-toi...)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_T_****_his is Halloween.._****_._**

Le manoir semblait exceptionnellement calme ce jour-ci. En se levant, Tsuna fut accueilli par un calme Olympien qui eut tôt fait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il se demanda alors vivement quelle pouvait en être la cause – notamment. Il savait que ses gardiens n'étaient pas partis en voyage – ou alors avaient-ils oublié de lui en faire part... Il se pouvait aussi sûrement qu'il ait oublié ces détails quelque peu insignifiants. Tsunayoshi tenta néanmoins de se remémorer les jours précédents, sourcils négligemment froncés. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qu'il avait oublié ? Une chose importante, mais quoi ? Il haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers la cuisine en bâillant. Il avait revêtu son costume, et une expression lasse se fondait sur son visage pâle. Le jeune parrain de la famille Vongola sortit donc de sa chambre d'un pas fatigué, et traîna des pieds, passant devant les chambres silencieuses – et donc forcément vides – de ses gardiens. Tiens, peut-être que... Oui, mais non... Ce n'était pas ça, hein ? Quand même pas...

Durant un temps, la perspective de retrouver sa maison complètement annihilée lui avait traversé l'esprit, aussi écourta-t-il sa petite escapade en Italie autant que possible. Il était ainsi rentré la veille, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, mais avait été tellement fatigué que, à peine posé sur son lit, il s'était endormi sans pouvoir constater les potentiels dégâts. Donc, l'étage menant aux chambres avait visiblement été hors de portée des tendances kamikazes de ses hommes : ce n'était pas plus mal. Peut-être qu'ils avaient passé la nuit chez leurs amants ? Parce que oui, ces abrutis ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs si ils y étaient, finissaient par provoquer la colère des autres, à qui ils reprochaient déjà leurs infidélités. Bref : une raison suffisante pour dégommer le superbe manoir familial, et à faire péter une crise de nerfs à notre adorable et si stressé Tsunayoshi.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween ; et, depuis des années, ils passaient cette fête ensemble, à regarder la télé jusqu'à pas d'heure. Oui, ces types, malgré leur moyenne d'âge de vingt-cinq ans, semblaient tous en avoir plus ou moins trois. Ou deux, pour les pires. Vraiment.

Avec un soupir – il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que soupirer à cause de ces débiles mentaux, mais bon, il les aimait bien quand même, hein, il ne fallait pas croire – il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et se prépara son café. Bon sang, mais où avaient-ils pu disparaître ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé se déguiser pour aller chercher des bonbons chez les voisins, hein ?... Quand même pas ? Et le risque de se faire trucider par un Xanxus à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre depuis leur emménagement au Japon, ils y avaient pensé ?! Paix à leur âme...

Mon Dieu. Il prévoyait le pire...

Puis, comme pris d'une soudaine intuition – l'hyper-intuition des Vongola, vous savez, ça sert pas que pendant les combats ! – il laissa ses pas le guider, prudemment cependant, vers le grand salon, et poussa un soupir mi-soulagé, mi-attendri.

Devant la télé allumée, quelques bouteilles d'alcool vides posées sur la table, se trouvaient Takeshi et Hayato sur le fauteuil, blottis étroitement l'un contre l'autre ; sur le premier canapé, Chrome, appuyée sur l'accoudoir, aux côtés du jeune Lambo, à moitié allongé ; et, la vision la plus surprenante, et certainement la plus amusante d'entre toutes, Kyoya, tête innocemment posée sur l'épaule de Mukuro, son ennemi de toujours, et celui-ci, bras entourant la taille du gardien du nuage, main posée sous son t-shirt à demi relevé. L'illusionniste, seul réveillé parmi les six, plaça son index devant ses lèvres et souffla, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit.

– Joyeux Halloween, Mukuro, sourit Tsuna, la voix basse.

– Joyeux Halloween, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Un humour particulier, je vous dit ! (_Tu veux mon avis ?_ - Non... - _Demande leur gentiment une review._ - Ah, c'est pas bête ça, pour une fois... - _Comment ça 'pour une fois' ?!_)

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ...? Histoire de voir si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose que j'écrive ça... (_Nan mais ça sert à rien, cherche pas._ - ... Tu me déprimes.)

À la prochaine, little thing~ Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. This is Halloween (2)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** J'ai été... Woah. Complètement époustouflée, et juste... Juste woah, et un immense merci. Pour mon premier post sur le site, je n'en espérais pas autant : 8 review en à peine 24h... C'était inespéré, et, vraiment, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! (_Elle en a presque pleuré la pauvre._ - Eh ! Chut, toi ! - _Mais oui, mais oui... *retourne siroter son thé*_) Donc, encore une fois, merci à tous mes reviewers (vous êtes géniaux ! - _Lance-leur des fleurs aussi, tant que tu y es..._ - Rah, mais dégage...), et aussi à Karo, reviewer (revieweuse ?) anonyme, que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement ! [Par ailleurs, pour ce qui est de la taille de chaque chapitre, ils ne font en moyenne qu'une seule page, histoire de ne pas être trop longs ou chargés... Je préfère faire plusieurs petits trucs courts que de looongs chapitres galères à lire ]  
Cette vignette-ci est, comme vous le verrez, la suite de "This is Halloween" ; petite demande de _Le Chat de Cheshire_ souhaitant voir la réaction de Kyoya au réveil... Au final, j'ai pas tellement fait sa réaction, enfin si, mais... (_On savait que tu étais un boulet, mais à ce point-là, c'est pas croyable..._ - ... Pfeuh.) Enfin bref, ça me permet de commencer avec le cycle "Je torture psychologiquement ce pauvre Tsuna", au moins ! (_C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses !_) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... *soupire*

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_T_****_his is Halloween.._****_. _****(2)**

Le soleil inondait la pièce à vivre, illuminant les murs au papier peint bleu pastel, sauvagement collé au mur par des ouvriers débordés, et le parquet lisse plus si lisse que ça, la faute aux trop nombreux animaux de compagnie vivant dans l'immense manoir. La télévision, toujours allumée, déversait une flopée de sons discordants et agaçants au possible, ainsi que des images vives et sanglantes, parfois violentes et sans pitié. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce, les autres ayant préféré aller terminer leur nuit, avant le déjeuner, dans leur lit. Ainsi, Mukuro, sa tasse de café à la main – merci à ce cher Tsuna qui avait eu l'amabilité de la lui apporter sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se débarrasser de son lourd fardeau –, ricanait doucement face au film d'horreur qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre, et cela dans l'unique but de traumatiser son jeune parrain. Et, merci à son disque dur (comment ça c'est illégal, les films téléchargés ?), il n'avait pas eu besoin de bouger ses fesses un peu trop flemmardes – et décidément pleine de fourmis à force de rester dans la même position – de son canapé adoré afin de changer de DVD.

Puis, furtivement, il glissa son regard sur le brun, tremblotant comme une feuille sur le fauteuil, et il s'empêcha, avec très grande difficulté, d'éclater de rire. Ces films étaient complètement débiles, mal fichus, et le parrain de l'une des plus grandes familles de la mafia était complètement terrorisé. C'en était hilarant. Pourtant, il en avait connu d'autres, des choses terrifiantes ! Genre lui, Mukuro Rokudo, il était terrifiant. Et ses illusions l'étaient tout autant. Voire plus encore...

Tsuna gigota un instant sur son siège, sembla jeter des coups d'œil répétitifs à sa montre.

– Un souci, Tsuna-kun ?~

– P-pas le moindre.

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par le cri d'une jeune femme se faisant torturer à l'écran. Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux, et pinça les lèvres pour en retenir ses tremblements.

– Si tu veux, tu peux partir, tu sais.

– N-non, ça i-ira...

– Ah. Elle se fait arracher les ongles, là.

Sans attendre, le brun se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce, sur le point de faire un malaise, tandis que le rire si particulier de l'ananas bleu retentissait entre les murs. Ce faisant, il avait complètement oublié son compagnon, qui gigota quelque peu sur son épaule, et finit par relever la tête, après un moment infini. Les cheveux en bataille d'un côté, complètement aplatis de l'autre, les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, Kyoya Hibari le fixait d'un air méprisant. Tomber nez à nez avec ce type et réveillé par son rire tonitruant et absolument insupportable, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Et, surtout, ça ne pouvait que le mettre d'une humeur exécrable.

Mukuro lui sourit.

– Eh bah, l'alouette se réveille enfin. Tu as fini ton hibernation ?

L'air endormi mais agacé de l'éphèbe lui tira un nouveau rire. Mais, voyant les sourcils se froncer et une remarque menaçant de fuser, il lui glissa sa tasse sous les yeux – tout en manquant très intelligemment de la lui renverser dessus, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé son cas, hélas – et il lui lâcha d'un air un peu tendre, tout sourire :

– Un peu de café ?

– Mukuro... grinça l'autre.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu préfères le thé...

Kyoya l'assassina du regard, et lui arracha sa tasse des mains. Un peu plus tard, Mukuro se félicita d'avoir eu l'excellent réflexe de sauter du canapé afin d'éviter le projectile...

* * *

Voilà...

Je suis désolée pour cette chose immonde, dégoulinante de guimauve et de marshmallow (Byakuran, ça ne se mange pas, désolée) et... Complètement inutile et pas dans le thème. Breffons ! (_**Breffer, verbe transitif :**__ note le changement de sujet lorsqu'on se sent particulièrement débile ou hors du thème précédent._ - Tu vas nous faire le coup à chaque fois ? - _Tout à fait... Je m'entraîne, pour ce futur prochain où je dominerai le monde et imposerai mon dictionnaire à tous ! _- C'est beau de rêver...)

Une petite review, histoire de dire ce qui va et ne va pas ? (_T'as oublié le "s'il vous plaît mes lecteurs-chéris-que-j'aime"..._ - Et si tu te taisais un peu, pour voir ?) Bon... S'il vous plaît ? *L'aumône aux pauvres ! - _T'as rien d'une pauvre..._ - Arrête de t'incruster dans mes didascalies !*

Goodbye my dear~ Merci pour votre lecture ! (_Tiens, tu te recycles, c'est bien !_ - Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si je te recyclais, toi ? -_ ... À la prochaine, chers lecteurs, si nous ne vous avons pas fait fuir !_)


	3. Animaux de compagnie

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Bon, bah, voilà, nouveau court chapitre... Excusez mon manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, mais je suis malade comme un chien (_tiens, c'est dans le sujet ! ahah !_ - ... Sors de ma tête...) depuis hier, j'ai été obligée de tenir le lit toute la journée... (_Tu sais qu'ils s'en foutent ?_ - Laisse-moi me lamenter un peu...) Merci encore à mes nombreux reviewers (vous savez que je vous aime ?), à leurs critiques, leurs encouragements, et, pour certain, leur enthousiasme ! (D'ailleurs, je suis toujours autant choquée par ceux qui arrivent à se souvenir de détails que j'ai complètement zappé moi-même... Honte à moi... - _Je te prête un câble USB ? C'est plus solide qu'une corde..._) J'espère que cet OS-ci vous plaira aussi !

Très bonne lecture ~

* * *

_**A****nimaux de compagnie... Vraiment**** ?**_

– Yamamoto, Gokudera, ce n'est plus possible, soupira le chef Vongola, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Assis à son bureau, Natsu à ses côtés, endormi, Tsuna fixa avec un désespoir non feint ses deux gardiens, qui se tortillaient de gêne sur leur propre chaise. Le retour du chef démoniaque, seconde... Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun, tandis qu'il glissait une main malhabile sur sa joue complètement griffée.

– La prochaine fois que Uri me saute dessus pour me labourer le visage, ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre, parce qu'il est soi-disant poursuivi par Jiro parce que celui-ci veut jouer avec lui ou que sais-je encore, je vous en tiendrai pour entièrement responsables, c'est compris ? Ce n'est pas trop demander, un peu – juste un peu ! – de discipline ? Bon sang, mais vos animaux ont la taille de chevaux, il faut qu'ils fassent attention !

– Mais Jiro n'a rien fait de mal ! gémit Yamamoto, au bord des larmes, se recevant immédiatement un regard noir de la part de son partenaire. Il ne faisait que défendre Kôjiro ! Il a disparu, tu sais ? Et il y a une montagne de plumes qui traînent dans un coin ! Je suis désolé, mais si ce fichu chat l'a mangé, je refuse de le laisser passer !

– Fichu chat, fichu chat... Mon Uri était avec moi tout l'après-midi. J'y peux rien si ton piaf est pas capable de se défendre contre le premier matou qui débarque, siffla Gokudera, sourcils froncés. Et fais attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors !

– Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Le premier matou qui débarque, c'était le tien ! Jiro l'a sûrement poursuivi parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il était coupable !

– Et on ne t'entend pas accuser la sale bestiole de cet abruti d'Hibari, hein, ni même le kangourou débile de Ryohei !

– Parce que les kangourous et les hérissons ça _ne mange pas_ les oiseaux ! insista violemment Takeshi, commençant à hausser légèrement le ton afin que le blandin reprenne raison.

Blasé, les doigts tambourinant sur le bois de son bureau, Tsuna les fixait tour à tour, ne sachant trop que dire pour qu'ils daignent se taire et... Cessent de lui donner mal au crâne avec ces débilités. Il était certain que l'hirondelle de Yamamoto s'était juste enfuie, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas la première scène de ce genre qu'il subissait.

– Sérieusement, qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ?

– J'en sais rien, y a a pas trente-six mille félins dans cette baraque...

Gokudera s'interrompit, et Tsuna vit ses deux gardiens écarquiller les yeux, avant de se tourner vers lui d'un seul et même mouvement.

– Quoi ? les interrogea Tsuna, soudainement pas très à l'aise.

– Où était Natsu cette après-midi, Juudaime …?

– Quoi, vous ne le soupçonnez quand même pas ? Natsu est une boule de poils inoffensive ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Surtout pas à Kôjiro. Pas vrai, Natsu ?...

À l'entente de son nom, le lion leva le museau vers eux, encore tout endormi, une plume sortant à moitié de ses babines.

Les trois autres pâlirent.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant le tournage... *toussote*

Une petite review ? Ça motive et ça fait toujours plaisir ! (_Woah, t'es vraiment pas inspirée, là._ - Tu vas vraiment venir me faire chier à chaque fois comme ça, Aaron ? - _Ahah ! Oui._ - Génial, c'est mon rêve de toute une vie...)

Merci pour votre lecture, votre fidélité, toussa toussa ! (_J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'y ait des gens qui lisent ce truc..._ - Pleurons ensemble, mon ami.)

À très bientôt pour un OS spécial Noël~


	4. Noyeux Joël !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Me revoilà pour Noël ! Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas vraiment un récit, mais une petite liste de cadeaux offerts par notre parrain préféré ~ Breffons... Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes, etout etout, mangez bien, prenez bien dix kilos, etc etc !  
Merci encore pour vos très nombreuses reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, vous imaginez pas à quel point ! (_Vu que tu le dis à chaque fois, si, je pense qu'ils le savent..._)

_Réponse à la review d'A.n'onyme :_ C'est vrai, tu as totalement raison o_o Je dois dire que j'avais même pas remarqué... Pour moi qui suis une grande fan de HP, c'est une honte – une fois de plus... Dire que je suis en train de les relire xD J'arrive vraiment pas à retenir des détails comme ça, c'est affreux... Faut que je me fasse une greffe de neurones un de ces jours, ça va plus... *désespère* En tout cas, merci quand même pour ta review lumineuse ! (Comme une déco de Noël... Buhuhu... ... Non, Aaron, ça va, pas de corde, je me débrouillerai sans. - _À ta guise..._)

Bonne lecture ~ Et Noyeux Joël ! (_T'as bu ?..._ - Non, pas encore... Mais ça ne saurait tarder.)

* * *

_**N**__**oyeux Joël**_

Tsuna eut du mal à contenir son sourire triomphant, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis des années – et ça en faisait –, il avait fini d'acheter tous ses cadeaux de Noël, pour tout le monde, avant le vingt décembre – oh ! miracle. Il contempla donc avec victoire les différents petits paquets emballés devant lui, une lueur taquine dans le regard – il espérait juste que ses amis ait le même sens de l'humour que lui, et se dit soudainement que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'avoir pris tout ça. Il fit, dans le même temps, une check-liste mentale :

• Hayato, de l'herbe à chat – parce que Uri en raffolait et qu'au moins, avec ça, il était trop shooté pour rayer les murs. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il voyait très bien son gardien essayer de la fumer...

• Takeshi, le Volant Magique de Babysun, pour fêter son énième ratage au permis.

• Ryohei, une semaine de yoga intensif dans un monastère bouddhiste très, très, trèèès loin d'eux.

• Pour ce petit Lambo, un stage de cinq jours dans un abattoir – sous les conseils de ce cher Gokudera qui, décidément, détestait les gosses.

• À Kyoya, il avait souhaité offrir de nouvelles menottes à fourrure rose, s'était souvenu qu'il en avait déjà des simples, qu'il pouvait les multiplier, et que, de toute manière, il les rentabilisait bien avec Mukuro. Du coup, Tsuna lui avait acheté un doudou Hibird – fait sur-mesure. Avec ça, au moins, on ne peut tuer personne – normalement...

• Mukuro, les fameuses menottes, histoire qu'il puisse se venger un peu, et du sirop de fraise(1) – il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce dernier aimait particulièrement taquiner son compagnon avec. Et puis, c'est drôle de voir Hibari le mordre à mort à chaque fois...

• Pour cette chère Chrome, une séance chez l'esthéticienne. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est aussi le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Haru et Kyoko... Le manque d'imagination pas flagrant du tout...

• À Reborn, parce qu'au fond, lui faire plaisir lui faisait très plaisir, de nouveaux flingues tout beaux tout neufs – même si il savait pertinemment qu'il ne les utiliserait jamais... Maudit Léon.

• Dino, des protèges-genou...

• Squalo, il avait d'abord hésité à lui offrir un costume de soubrette, mais il s'est dit que, malgré son statut de femme de ménage officielle de la Varia, il n'allait pas trop apprécier. À la place, il lui offrirait une lotion capillaire... Et des ciseaux.

• Pour ce très cher et estimé Xanxus, il avait d'abord voulu lui offrir une nouvelle paire de flingues, à lui aussi, avant de se rendre compte qu'il risquait de lui tirer dessus avec. Il lui a donc offert le costume de soubrette de Squalo, histoire qu'il le lui fasse mettre.

• Belphogor, un miroir portatif – faute de ne pas avoir trouvé de diadème de princesse en ces temps de crise.

• À Mammon, une tirelire cochon... Et un porte monnaie motif queue en tir-bouchon.

• Fran, un chapeau pomme – pour la nostalgie, vous savez ! Quoi qu'il était encore plus chiant, quand il était plus jeune...

• Levi, un imperméable – parce que le parapluie, ça va cinq minutes, mais ça sert un peu à rien quand y a des averses...

• Et enfin... Ah, oui, voilà. Lussuria. Il avait très longuement hésité à lui prendre une mini réserve de froid, mais s'était dit qu'il prendrait sûrement ça comme un encouragement, et que la vie de son gardien du soleil ne serait pas garantie suite à ça... Il lui avait donc pris un calendrier des Dieux du Stade, pour compenser.

Tsuna frappa dans ses mains.

Bien ! Il allait dès à présent aller se cacher dans son tout nouveau bunker souterrain. Pour plus de... sécurité.

* * *

(1) _**Sirop-fraiser quelqu'un, verbe transitif : **_lui balancer à la tronche un verre de sirop de fraise, le kidnapper jusqu'à la salle de bain et en profiter pour retirer (avec la langue) toute trace de la substance en faute. [Merci, Amanera, pour cette démonstration sur mon pauvre Takeru...] *toussote* (_... Et tu oses dire que tu es pure et innocente ?_ - Chut, c'est rating T, et c'est pas pour rien... Et j'ai jamais dit ça !)

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse uniquement : **_Mon rythme de postage (_ça existe ?_) va être légèrement plus rapide jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël (tous les trois-quatre jours environ), histoire de garder la même chronologie IRL que dans ma fic ! Ensuite, ce sera un chapitre tous les dimanches environ... Mon planning est prévu jusqu'au 24 février pour le moment ! Vous y croyez ?! (_J'ai du mal..._ - Et pourtant !)  
D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de petites scénettes de ce genre-là que je pourrai écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ; je commence à être légèrement à court, pour ma part...  
Merci aussi à MadLu-chan pour l'idée de cadeau pour ce cher Squalo, et Amanera pour ceux de Takeshi et Lambo ! We love you~  
(_Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, elle va aussi poster un Shizaya pour Noël demain... Je dis ça, je dis rien..._ - Ne dis rien. - _Hurf... Une petite review ?_ - T'es lourd là, Aaron... Et on dit 's'il te plaît', d'abord !)

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! And Merry Christmas my children ! ~ Rendez-vous au 27 décembre pour la suite~


	5. Pour un cadeau

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... (_C'est qui "nous" ?_ - Bah toi et moi ! - _... Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes conneries, s'il te plaît..._ - Rohlala...) Bref... Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette fois-ci (à part merci) donc je vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps...

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

**_P_****_our un cadeau.._****_._**

Le manoir semblait accueillir en son sein la 2nd Guerre mondiale – une fois de plus. Tsuna – pour ne pas changer – fixait ses sept gardiens de ses grands yeux noisette, où, pour une fois – tiens, là, ça changeait ! – semblait luire comme une étincelle d'agacement doublé de découragement. Nouvel An approchait à grands pas, et devrait se dérouler cette année chez les dignitaires des Vongola, à savoir ici, dans ce fichu manoir. Sauf qu'avec un chantier pareil – la cloison séparant la large cuisine de l'immense salon de réception avait été complètement fracassée par on-ne-savait-trop quel sortilège – il semblait difficilement envisageable d'organiser la moindre soirée ici.

Le parrain prit une grande inspiration, posa tour à tour ses iris clairs sur ses gardiens, qui, pour la plupart, déglutissaient face à l'aura meurtrière de leur chef. Où était passé leur adorable petit Tsuku ? Parti, envolé ! Caché derrière cette mauvaise humeur constante, massacrante, qui leur pourrissait à tous le moral depuis le début du mois de novembre. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se mettait si soudainement en colère ! C'est vrai, quoi, ils détruisaient cette foutue baraque depuis quasiment dix ans, et c'était maintenant qu'il pétait un câble ? Quelle perte de temps...

Tsunayoshi nota les visage inquiets de quelques uns, et, surtout, les mines absolument indifférentes des deux potentiels responsables. Mais en bonne maman moralisatrice, il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion de leur remonter les bretelles et de leur mettre – gentiment, bien sûr, on parle de Tsuna, là – la honte devant les cinq autres.

– Bien. _Qui_ est l'abruti qui a fait ça ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hibari et Mukuro, qui portaient tous deux des marques de coups assez récentes.

– Et vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez décidé de détruire mon salon ?

– Et la cuisine, Juudaime...

– Oui, oui, et la cuisine, bref.

Mukuro lança un regard vague à son compagnon de destruction, qui l'ignora, regardant insolemment ses ongles.

– Pour rien. Il avait offert un cadeau à tout le monde pour Noël, même à cette espèce de Dinul, et pas à moi, se justifia Mukuro en prenant une mine de chien battu vexé.

– Et pour toi, Hibari ? souffla Tsuna en se massant les tempes, en ayant visiblement déjà marre de tout ça.

– Rien.

– Quoi, rien ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du gardien du nuage.

– Rien, j'ai juste tenu à me faire... pardonner ? gloussa-t-il presque – là, c'est de Hibari qu'on parle, à ne pas oublier.

Les yeux de Mukuro s'illuminèrent à l'entente de ces mots, se remémorant d'excellents souvenirs, et se fixèrent sur une morsure que le plus petit portait au cou. Tsunayoshi rougit avec force.

– Ouais, bon... Essayez de vous réconcilier sans exploser la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, la prochaine fois, grommela le brun, ignorant de son mieux les éclats de rire des cinq autres.

* * *

Hum hum... J'ai l'impression de toucher le fond, avec ça... (_Non, tu creuses carrément, là, si ça peut te rassurer..._ - Bah pas vraiment, en fait.)

Une petite review ? *toussote* (_T'espère être convaincante, là ?_ - Muh... Je vais pas les forcer non plus... Et quémander, c'est mal !)

Rendez-vous le 31 décembre pour la suite o/ (_Pour ceux qui suivent encore..._ - Chut, tu vas les faire fuir...)


	6. Même pas en rêve !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Bon ben... Voilà, la suite ! Je commence à être aussi désœuvrée que mes personnages, là... Enfin bref. J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes (qui sont enterrées dans le jardin...), mais je sors ce soir, donc je m'en fouuus o/ (_On s'en fout aussi, si tu veux tout savoir._ - Beuh.)

Bonne lecture ~ Et merci encore à mes fidèles ! (Je vous neeeem !)

* * *

**_M_****_ême pas en rêve_****_ !_**

Le soir du nouvel an, le manoir n'était toujours pas réparé, et la soirée ne pût donc pas avoir lieu chez les Vongola dixième génération cette année. C'est pour cette raison que l'on obligea, plus qu'on ne lui demanda, d'ailleurs, Xanxus à "prêter" son propre manoir pour une durée indéterminée.  
Il préféra le détruire, et déménager, loin, afin que jamais les Vongola ne puisse mettre la main sur l'un de leurs biens. Question de fierté...

Aussi...

– Je _refuse_ catégoriquement de venir, articula Mukuro, une aura maléfique dansant tout autour de lui.

Tsuna déglutit, tenta de prendre un ton plus conciliant.

– Le manoir a été détruit – par ta faute –, celui de la Varia a mystérieusement et subitement été annihilé par une force bestiale pas si inconnue que ça, donc il ne nous reste plus que cette solution, Mukuro. Nono ne pouvant pas nous prêter le sien, Dino a bien accepté de...

Le regard assassin de son gardien du brouillard le refit déglutir, et il frissonna quelque peu. Tiens, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était _si_ effrayant que ça...

– Mukuro, je t'en prie ! Cette fête est organisée en notre nom et non en celui des Cavallone, il faut que tous mes gardiens soient là !

– Chrome ira à ma place, répondit immédiatement l'ananas, claquant insolemment de la langue.

– Non, tu viens avec. C'est Nouvel An, et même Hibari vient avec nous, alors ne commence pas à faire ton asocial ! Et puis, tu sais, ça fait dix ans qu'ils se sont séparés, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont se revoir qu'ils vont _forcément_ se sauter dessus...

Tsuna, malgré ses exhortations, se sentait parfois frémir d'angoisse lorsque l'œil rouge du violet se fixait sur lui ; et la mention du nom de son petit ami ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il n'aimait pas du tout s'interposer entre ces deux abruti, tout simplement parce qu'il finissait à l'hôpital à peu près neuf fois sur dix. C'était tout un budget qu'il avait prévu de ce côté là – outre celui destiné à la reconstruction partielle ou totale de sa maison.

– Mais je vais trucider ce nul si je le vois ! Et je vais encore me retrouver chez les Vindices, soupira l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quoi que cette fois j'aurai aucun remords.

– Dis-toi que si tu ne viens pas, Hibari risque d'être _seul_ avec lui ; et ne compte pas sur moi pour le surveiller, je tiens pas à me faire mordre à mort, merci bien.

Il vit l'illusionniste se tendre, mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien, se contentant de crisper les mâchoires.

– Et puis, rajouta Tsuna en commençant à s'en aller, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres, tu sais, Uni sera là aussi, avec Gamma, Byakuran, et tout et tout...

Un immense sourire – qui fit presque trembler le pauvre Vongola – s'étira sur ses lèvres.

– Ce sera avec _très_ grand plaisir que je t'accompagnerai, Tsuna-kun~

* * *

Voilà voilà o/

À la prochaine mes chers amis~ Je posterai la suite demain normalement (le fameux nouvel an chez les Cavallone) si j'y pense... Mais vu qu'il est pas encore entièrement tapé (j'ai eu la flemme... - _Tu vois toujours pas que c'est ce qu'on te reproche tout le temps ?_ - *le menace d'un couteau*) et que j'y penserai peut-être pas, bah... J'aurai p'tetre du retard dans la publication ! Donc à demain, ou après-demain, voilà ~


	7. Happy New Year !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Euh... Oups ? Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard et je suis un boulet fini ! Navrée, mais cette aprèm' j'ai pas eu internet, et hier bah je suis rentrée vers 17h mais vu que j'avais quasi pas dormi j'étais HS et- (_Pourquoi tu te justifie si tout le monde s'en fout ?_ - Mais roh !)

Et sinon, bah... Une bonne et heureuse année ~!

* * *

_**H**__**appy New Year**__** !**_

– 3... 2... 1... Bonne année !

Les feux d'artifice furent tirés, emplissant le ciel de lueurs colorées de toute sorte, assourdissant les membres de l'assemblée, qui s'étaient tous arrêtés dans leurs activités pour lever les yeux au ciel. Tsunayoshi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, observa du coin de l'œil ses gardiens, et fut à présent heureux de constater qu'ils oubliaient, l'espace d'un instant, leurs différends, auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il se souvenait avoir vu Ryohei serrer sa sœur dans ses bras à lui en briser les os, Lambo embrasser sans gêne sa petite amie – tiens, n'était-elle pas nouvelle ? – et en profiter pour glisser ses mains sur le bas de son dos, et plus au sud encore. Un peu plus loin, Chrome et Ken, enlacés, s'étaient gentiment moqués de M.M. et Chikusa, qui n'osaient pas se regarder depuis le début de la soirée, gênés pour une raison inconnue. Les deux jeunes filles avaient par ailleurs abandonné depuis bien longtemps leur recherche infructueuse de leur mentor. Près d'eux, appuyés contre un mur, Takeshi et Hayato, qui l'avait emmené loin de Squalo, et l'autre loin de Shamal – pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? –, s'étaient doucement souri, sans rien dire ; l'épéiste s'était néanmoins rapproché furtivement, et avait chuchoté quelques mots à son oreille, avant d'embrasser discrètement sa tempe. À l'extrême droite du jardin aux arbustes bien entretenus, cachés derrière un arbre – ou essayant de l'être –, Hibari avait laissé Mukuro s'excuser environ un demi million de fois pour être une fois de plus allé voir ailleurs en se blottissant contre lui. Kyoya, lui, l'air toujours énervé, ne bougeait pourtant pas, figé, une lueur douloureuse illuminant ses yeux sombres ; il finit néanmoins par lui rendre son étreinte.

Puis, revenant à ses voisins situés à sa gauche, il avait pu observer Dino se ramasser avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable sur le pauvre Fuuta, puis s'excuser platement auprès de lui, Shoichi se faire harceler par Byakuran et ses mains baladeuses, sous l'air blasé d'un Spanner en train de jouer sur une console portable, Lal frapper Colonello à l'arrière du crâne, I-pin chercher Hibari des yeux, toujours très sage auprès de son maître Fon, lui-même en grande discussion avec Uni, Gamma, Skull et Mammon. Non loin d'eux, il se rappelait aussi avoir vu la Varia, avec Bel et son frère qui se chamaillaient encore plutôt gentiment pour l'instant, Fran manger une pomme en les fixant d'un œil blasé, Squalo engueuler un Lussuria recouvert de sang – pas le sien, évidemment – et un peu trop heureux – … Ryohei était toujours dans le coin, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?! –, Xanxus monopoliser la bouteille de vin rouge et Levi essayer de refermer son parapluie qui ne servait à rien sous le beau ciel étoilé. En gros, jusque-là, ça avait été un joyeux bordel – pour ne pas changer.

Chacun, malgré tout, sembla s'interrompre pour fixer les explosions colorées dans le ciel. Tsuna, ravi par cette vision d'un début d'année serein, et par toutes ces exclamations de joie, ne sentit pas une ombre se mouvoir dans son dos, et il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

– Bonne année, Dame-Tsuna.

– Oh ! (Un sourire étira ses lèvres.) Bonne année à toi aussi, Reborn.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il soutint un instant le regard de son instructeur, avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelques pas en arrière, amusé. Gokudera lui sauta soudainement dessus, bien vite rejoint par ses gardiens.

– Juudaime ! Juudaime ! Bonne année !

– Bonne année, boss.

– Bonne année Tsuna ! Par contre, Haya-chan, tu voudrais pas le lâcher un peu ?

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti de baseballer !

Tsuna les fixa tour à tour, et, à moitié hilare, il lâcha :

– Oui... Bonne année à tous.

* * *

Voilà voilà o/ (_T'es vraiment à court, toi..._ - Je sais... Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Un de ces jours, je vais te présenter aux lectrices ! o/ Tu vas voir, elles vont t'a-dor-er. -_ Euh... Mauvaise idée..._)

Rendez-vous ce dimanche pour la suite ~


	8. Rêveries (1)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** ... *tousse* Bonjour bonjour ! Merci encore de me suivre, pour vos reviews etc, vous êtes des amours ! Je m'en remets toujours pas... Je m'en remets tellement pas que j'ai complètement foiré mon planning...  
Vous devez certainement vous dire "_Mais pourquoi tu dis çaaa ?_" (_À mon avis, ils s'en foutent... - _Toi, tu m'énerves déjà...) Eh ben le fait est que cet OS, j'étais censée le poster en même temps que celui pour le Shizaya Day, et... Et en fait, vu que mon Shizaya m'a complètement stressée (parce que je savais pas dans quel genre foutre cette abomination) bah j'ai complètement zappé... Et la semaine dernière aussi, d'ailleurs... Je vous disais "À ce dimanche !" mais en fait- (_Oulaaaa, du calme, du calme... Respire, et reprends. Et abrège, surtout..._) Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis un immense boulet... Mais bon, pour pas retarder complètement mon planning, je serai gentille et je posterai celui de vendredi (celui-ci) et celui que j'étais censée poster aujourd'hui o/ (_C'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est __normal__..._) ... Et j'en profiterai, à la fin de ce deuxième OS, pour vous présenter ma chère conscience ! ~ Amusez-vous bien à la traumatiser, vous avez le droit ! (_Hein, que... Quoi ? Ah mais je suis pas d'accord !_ - Ce sera pas la première fois que tu ne seras pas consentant, de toute manière...~ - _..._)

* * *

**_Rêveries (1)_**

Fébrilité. Ses mains devenaient moites au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il attendait, assis à son bureau, le cœur battant avec force contre sa poitrine, depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être plusieurs siècles. Immobile, nerveux. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il se serait presque évanoui en voyant la personne, haute, fine dans son costume noir, élégant, son fedora posé sur sa tête et ombrageant délicieusement son visage fin. Visage fin, mature, à l'expression sombre et mystérieuse, qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu depuis de très, très longues années. Et ses favoris bouclés, eux, là, tout doux, soigneusement enroulés sur eux-même...

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Tsunayoshi se leva rapidement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il avait été prévenu de sa visites quelques heures à peine plus tôt, et semblait, depuis, l'attendre sans relâche, fidèle, assis sur cette maudite chaise de bureau qu'il avait manqué de flanquer par-terre dans sa hâte. Il cacha le tremblement de ses mains à grand peine, mais il se doutait que, de toute manière, son interlocuteur le remarquerait.

– Reborn ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...

La voix, chaude, grave et aux accents typiquement – et délicieusement – italiens retentirent dans la salle, et pénétrèrent en lui comme une flèche, traversant de toute part son pauvre cœur déjà fort bien maltraité.

– Oui, plusieurs mois, effet. Je ne compte évidemment pas cette fois-là à Halloween ; ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions réellement parlé. Tes obligations de parrain étaient plus importantes.

– Reborn, je...

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis heureux de constater que tu... gères bien la famiglia, malgré mon absence, sourit l'italien.

Ce dernier se rapprocha d'une démarche lente, féline et tout en souplesse, faisant quelque peu rougir le jeune parrain de par leur soudaine proximité.

– C'est bien.

Il leva le bras, glissa avec une sorte de tendresse, mêlée de précaution, sa main sur la joue du brun, qui n'en menait pas large.

– Tu sais, Tsuna, il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, et... c'est pour ça que je suis venu, souffla-t-il, se rapprochant encore et toujours.

– O-oui ?

Sa voix s'était faite – bien malgré lui – affreusement aiguë, et il vira carrément au pivoine lorsque son ancien instructeur rapprocha leurs visages.

– Tsuna...

°(•o•)°

– Re-Reborn... Oh, Rebornnn, gémit-il, se tortillant et se retortillant dans tous les sens.

Bavant copieusement sur ses papiers administratifs, endormi comme une souche, Tsunayoshi ne voyait pas l'air complètement désespéré de ses deux gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête.

– On le réveille ? chuchota Gokudera à son camarade, pas très sûr de la marche à suivre.

– Non, laisse-le... Avec un peu de chance, ça le mettra de bonne humeur cette fois-ci...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! On commence avec le R27 o/ J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je réserve quelques petites choses à nos deux amis, hehe... (_Je les plains._ - Mais tu veux pas te taire ?!)


	9. Repas de famille

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Voilà le deuxième OS - beaucoup plus court - ! Dites-vous que c'est pour vous encourager, vu qu'on reprend les cours demain... *quinte de toux*

Mangez bien la galette !

* * *

**_R_****_epas de famille.._****_._**

Cette après-midi là, le manoir était à nouveau étrangement calme. Il n'était pas complètement vide, cela dit, il n'y restait qu'Hibari, endormi dans un coin, son adorable hérisson et son petit Hibird blottis bien au chaud contre lui, dans son cou, Chrome, aussi, trop malade pour pouvoir envisager une quelconque sortie, et Lambo venait tout juste de partir avec sa petite amie du moment. Tous les autres, pendant ce temps, étaient invités à passer l'épiphanie en, euh... « famille ». (Tiens, ça rime ! *tousse*)

– Ryohei-kun, encore un petit peu de galette ? gloussa Lussuria d'une voix étrangement aigue en se collant de manière suggestive au boxeur, qui reculait peu à peu – et manqua même de tomber de sa chaise.

– Non merci à l'extrême... murmura-t-il pour toute réponse, une grimace de dégoût fondant sur son visage tendu.

À part ces deux-là, la tablée était plongée dans le silence le plus extraordinaire – ou presque. Entre Takeshi et Squalo qui se faisaient du pied sous la table, Hayato qui se retenait de ne pas les étrangler/leur faire bouffer des explosifs allumés et Xanxus qui avait déjà brisé cinq assiettes et deux verres au grand dam de Mammon, sans compter Lussuria qui vantait sa nouvelle salle réfrigérante et essayait de tuer puis violer – dans cet ordre-là – le gardien du soleil, Levi qui pleurait devant son parapluie cassé, Fran qui tentait désespérément de fuir un Mukuro aux allures de pedobear et Bel, sourd aux appels répétés du jeune illusionniste, trop occupé à bouder parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la fève et _donc_ la couronne, Tsuna se demandait sérieusement ce qu'ils fichaient là. Heureusement qu'Hibari n'avait pas souhaité venir, sinon il aurait réellement eu un mort ou deux sur les bras...

* * *

Bien bien bien ! *contente d'en avoir presque fini, s'est tapé un coup de stress toute seule* Merci d'avoir lu, et pardoooon encore pour cet affreux retard... (_Flagellez-la !_ - Toi, tu vas souffrir. - _Euh..._)

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse...**  
Bon bah tout est dans le titre... C'est uniquement pour ceux qui ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que de m'écouter schizophréner toute seule ! (**_Schizophréner, verbe transitif :_** _Marque le besoin compulsif de monologuer pour palier à un manque affectif et social. _- Eh ! Je te permets pas !)  
Cet espèce de boulet, que vous voyez parler en italique depuis le début de la fiction, c'est ma conscience n°1... (_Oui, elle en a plusieurs, parce que sinon elle se sent __vraiment__ abandonnée._) ... Cet enfoiré s'appelle Aaron, sorti tout droit de mes rêves (et que je joue sur un forum RPG, hehe), mon homme idéal (même si je me demande encore ce que je lui trouve... - _Je suis canon !_ - Ah oui...) et futur mari ! Enfin, euh, bref. Disons que j'aime bien le traumatiser de temps à autre... Avec un fouet ou deux. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi l'un des personnages principaux d'une de mes histoires, mais passons...  
Bon bah je crois que les présentations sont faites ! (_Attends... C'est __tout__ ?_ - Plaît-il ? - _Tu... Les emmerde avec cette histoire depuis je sais pas combien de temps, et tu dis JUSTE CA ?_ - Bah on sait tous que tu es narcissique, arrogant, débile et tout et tout, et y a rien d'autre à ajouter... -_ ..._ - Ah si ! T'es un gay refoulé o/ Ton petit Damian te maaanque, hein, hein, heiiin ? - ... _Je ne parlerai qu'en la présence de mon avocat._)

C'est lui qui l'a voulu, hein...

Breffons ! Mon rythme de publication devient dès aujourd'hui hebdomadaire ! Soo... À dimanche prochain mes chers et tendres, et merci de supporter mes débilités~


	10. Se sentir désiré

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Ah ! Tiens... Bonjour... (_..._) Hum, donc, comme promis, voilà le chapitre de cette semaine... (_..._) Désolée pour mon manque d'enthousiasme mais- (_Bon, je vais le faire, sinon on y est encore demain matin : Son ordi est mort depuis deux mois, il était censé être réparé, marchait hier soir, ne remarche à nouveau plus, et mademoiselle est au bord de la dépression à cause de ça. J'ai tort ou j'ai pas tort ?!_ - *pleure* - _... Bref... Petit retour sur le 6918 aujourd'hui ! Merci encore à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs : plus de 50 reviews en 9 chapitres et aussi peu de temps, c'est plus que ce qu'on pouvait espérer. Donc merci beaucoup à tout le monde, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! -_ Et pardon à toutes celles auxquelles j'ai oublié de répondre la semaine dernière... Les cours, vous savez... C'est déprimant... *pleure* - _... Elle me saoule... Vraiment, elle me saoule._

_Bonne lecture !_)

* * *

**_S_****_e sentir désir_****_é_**

La jeune fille glissa un œil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, et tenta de traverser discrètement le salon afin de se glisser, ni vu ni connu, auprès de Mukuro, qui caressait doucement les cheveux soyeux de son ch- petit ami, endormi contre lui, Hibird niché au creux de son cou.

– Mukuro-sama… l'appela-t-elle doucement, en rougissant furtivement à la vue des deux jeunes hommes enlacés.

– Plaît-il ?

Elle tenta un sourire discret, un peu gêné ; l'un de ces sourires qui lui donnaient une adorable mine de chien battu, selon son maître.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir… J'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, souffla-t-elle, en jetant de vifs regards inquiets au gardien du nuage, toujours assoupi.

– Quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme se retourna, laissa ses yeux se fixer sur la porte, que venait de franchir un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et avec deux petits signes violacés sous l'œil.

– Hello my dear~ Je t'ai manqué ?

– Ah, salut , Byakuran.

Il s'approcha, et son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçut Hibari à moitié allongé sur lui, avant d'immédiatement se transformer en un rictus méprisant, et clairement mauvais. Derrière, l'on entendit les pas pressés du Vongola Decimo et de petits talons claquant au sol, et celui-ci apparut juste derrière le blandin, accompagné d'Uni et de Gamma, l'une avec un air paniqué, l'autre carrément irrité.

– Mukuro ! Je suis désolée, nous avons essayé de le retenir, mais-…

– Nous sommes là pour parler affaire, Byakuran, et toi tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser ! l'admonesta Gamma, sans tenir compte des petits "chuuuut !" de Tsuna, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Byakuran les ignora complètement.

– Tiens donc, ton petit copain dort, Muku-chan ?~ Comme c'est amusant... Tu crois que je peux le réveiller ?~ J'ai envie de l'embêter un peu~

– Kufufu... Mon Kyotan a le sommeil léger, et, crois-moi, si tu tiens à la vie, tu n'aimerais pas qu'il sorte de son sommeil ~

À peine cela dit, un peu plus fort que voulu, Kyoya ouvrit les yeux, et voulut frapper son partenaire pour l'avoir 1) réveillé 2) appelé de manière aussi absurde alors qu'il y avait des gens autour, mais s'interrompit. Il plissa les paupières, pendant que Hibird s'envolait à tire d'ailes, affolé.

– … Kamikorosu.

Ça y était...

– Kufufu~… J'aime me savoir désiré.

Tsuna songea, non sans un soupir las, qu'il profiterait des futurs travaux dans la pièce pour changer cet horrible papier peint.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Retour sur le R27 la semaine prochaine... Quoi que je ne dis rien, sinon c'est pas drôle~

Bon, je le redis, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de vous faire passer le message ! Un immense merci à mes revieweurs : vous me faites tous tellement rire, et vous me remontez le moral à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Je tiens aussi à vous redire que je suis vraiment navrée de n'y avoir pas répondu pour les deux derniers chapitres, mais j'ai eu une semaine absolument affreuse - cette fin de semaine plus particulièrement... Aussi, merci à vous lecteurs, même fantômes, qui prenez le temps de venir me lire : 1883 vues, ça fait rêver, et c'est vraiment encourageant. Je sais pas comment faire pour vous faire comprendre à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante ! C'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour moi, ça compte énormément.

Alors, merci de me suivre, et à la semaine prochaine pour mes fidèles ! Je vous aime tous (L)


	11. Rêveries (2)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note : **Bonjour le peuple ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, R27, comme promis o/ Celui-là, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire... Enfin vous verrez pourquoi !  
Sinon je tiens encore et toujours à remercier mes fidèles lectrices et revieweuses, que j'ignore complètement en ce moment, je suis vraiment désolée T_T La remise de mon dossier de TPE est bientôt et je stresse légèrement... Puis sinon, pour vous montrer mon état de fatigue actuel, je suis quasiment arrivée à la fin d'un OS de 45 pages que j'essaie d'écrire depuis avant les vacances de la Toussaint... (Sur Kuroko no Basket, pour celles et ceux qui connaîtraient... 45 pages, quoi ! *en pleure* J'ai cru ne jamais en voir la fin T_T - _Elle est dans cet état-là depuis hier, faut pas chercher... Écrire dix pages à l'ordi en deux jours c'est pas bon pour son cerveau..._ - C'est épuisaaant, tu veux dire T_T -_ En plus, je me fais pas martyriser dedans pour une fois !_ - T'es pas dedans... - _C'est ce que je viens de dire._)

Bref, merci pour votre soutien ~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rêveries (2)

Tsuna ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Son esprit était terriblement troublé, et ses sens ne parvenaient pas a trouver le moindre point d'encrage dans ce réel fantastique, oblique et opaque, dans lequel il nageait a présent. Il se souvenait juste de s'être, une fois n'est pas coutume, bourré la gueule jusqu'à pas d'heure en compagnie du plus déprimé de ses gardiens – a savoir son cher et tendre bras droit, Gokudera Hayato. Il se souvenait aussi de l'avoir plus ou moins embrassé – un peu plus que moins, cependant – et n'avait probablement du son salut qu'à son statut de parrain de la mafia... Un Yamamoto en colère et jaloux, alors qu'il venait visiblement lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle, ça ne faisait pas réellement bon ménage. Par contre, c'est là que son cerveau saturait. Il ne se souvenait de rien après ça.

Mais vraiment : de rien.

Il regarda autour de lui : il était allongé sur son canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, oh mon dieu, ce magnifique quelqu'un aux billes de ténèbres, cet homme qu'il aimait tant, sans pourtant oser quoi que ce soit vers lui ; Reborn, le tueur. Et accessoirement son ancien professeur. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait fait connaître, explicitement d'ailleurs, le fond de sa pensée concernant les relations prof-élève et qui lui avait ôté toute trace d'espoir, et ce depuis déjà presque dix ans. C'est triste, la vie de mafieux.

Il leva donc les yeux, croisa ceux de son ancien professeur ; immédiatement, un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, et Tsuna ne pût empêcher quelque rougeur de s'installer sur son visage pâle. Il se redressa de son mieux, oublia un instant le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait, et laissa ses yeux déborder de joie à sa place. Il était dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? C'était certain. Aussi se laissa-t-il carrément aller, et se jeta-t-il dans les bras de son chef et tendre.

– Reborn, tu m'as tellement manqué... bon sang, épouse-moi !

L'autre se jeta presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres, et il ne pu rien faire d'autre que se laisser dorloter avec langueur et a force de geignements sur son pauvre divan qui n'avait rien demandé.

°(•o•)°

– Hmm, Reborn... Ehh-... Hum ?...

Il se réveilla soudainement, avachi sur son bureau – encore – fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de bailler, et constata dans le même temps qu'il bavait. Super, l'image... Vous imaginez si jamais un de ses hommes le trouvaient comme ça ? (A vrai dire c'est déjà fait, mais bon...)  
Il s'étira, mais fut interrompu par une voix bien connu qui le fit frissonner.

– Je sais que ma compagnie n'est pas des plus, hum, attrayantes, Dame-Tsuna, mais il me semble bien que nous discutions affaire avant que tu ne t'endormes comme une masse.

Le parrain écarquilla les yeux, les ancra dans ceux de Reborn, qui était, visiblement, bien là. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'être heureux.

– Alors, comme ça, je t'ai manqué, huu ...? se moqua le plus âgé, un semblant de rictus sadique se plantant sur ses lèvres.

Oh merde.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

À la revoyure pour la suite, mes amis ~ (Promis, je vais trouver un moment dans la semaine pour répondre à mes reviews... C'est pas grand chose, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier en personne !)


	12. Mise au point (encore)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Bonjour mes chers amiiis ! Je vais entrer en dépression, je vous jure... J'ai l'impression d'être la nana la plus poisseuse au monde. (_Ou comment, dès qu'elle envoie un truc en réparation, elle se retrouve avec le fameux truc accompagné d'un autre problème, qui rend au final l'appareil complètement défectueux, ahah !_ - ... Aaron, mon portable, tu le veux dans ta face ? Oui, non ? - _Ah mais je parlais pas que de ton portable, je parlais aussi de ton ord-..._ - *déprime* - _Zut..._)  
Breffons ! Cet OS-ci est plutôt court, mais tant pis... (En plus, ça fait perpette que j'ai des idées d'OS à faire, mais que j'écris pas... Quelle merde, sérieux.)  
Sinon, euh... J'ai toujours pas répondu à mes reviews... Je suis désolée, je fais pas exprèèès, j'y pense jamais et quand j'y pense, je suis prise d'une incommensurable flemme et je le fais pas au final T.T Pardon, pardon, et merci et mille fois à ceux qui m'en laissent encore malgré mes délires !

We love you ~

* * *

_**M**__**ise au point... (Encore**__**)**_

Tsuna soupira. Décidément... Il se demandait si il n'était en réalité pas professeur dans une école maternelle. Déjà avec ses propres gardiens, ce n'était pas simple. Mais alors là... Là, c'était carrément du foutage de gueule – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

– Xanxus, reprit-il en tentant de cacher les tremblements dans sa voix, la Varia est une organisation reliée à la famille Vongola, tu ne peux pas démissionner comme ça parce que tu en as envie.

– La ferme, déchet ! (Tsuna fut tenté de soupirer encore une fois, mais son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil aurait certainement réussi à le désintégrer à distance.) Je suis sous les ordres du Nonno, pas de... toi ! Tu ne devrais même pas être le Decimo !

– Et, continua-t-il, sans se préoccuper outre mesure de ce qu'il disait (ou plutôt en essayant de faire comme si), tu ne peux pas non plus nous envoyer Belphegor et Fran en colis piégé parce qu'ils sont trop bruyants et qu'ils t'emmerdent – parce que, honnêtement, là, c'est nous qu'ils font chier à brailler comme ça.

Tsunayoshi jeta un regard en arrière, et, se protégeant le bras d'une soudaine explosion, il ne pu entendre la réponse – hurlée, comme d'habitude – de Xanxus. Il eut envie de pleurer en voyant le mur fraîchement repeint – et reconstruit – séparant son bureau d'une salle à manger partir en lambeaux – la faute à son bras-droit, qui ne supportait visiblement toujours pas Bel malgré les années passées depuis leur rencontre comme qui dirait... désastreuse, c'était bien le mot.

– Je te rappelle, fit-il au chef de la Varia qui continuait à l'insulter – et qui devait, à présent, être en train de réduire au statut de poussière les meubles de son propre bureau, au grand dam de sa femme de mén- Squalo. Je t'enverrai la facture...

Et il lui raccrocha au nez afin de les stopper, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort – encore.

* * *

Comment ça, Tsuna va finir désintégré ? *tousse* Mais non... Pas du tout... ...Fuis, mon ami !

À la semaine prochaine mes amis ~ (Mon dieu faut que je me bouge pour écrire moi... Gulp.)


	13. À l'extrême limite !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! *arg* Je suis un boulet...

Bonne chandeleur ! (_En retard..._)

* * *

_**À**__** l'extrême limite**__** !**_

Une délicieuse odeur emplissait les pièces de l'étage inférieur du manoir Vongola. Ryohei, les papilles excitées et l'eau à la bouche, suivit la piste et se dirigea vers la source de cette effluve odorante et sucrée. Pas à pas, avec une lenteur presque comique, il pénétra dans la cuisine large comme une salle à manger et glissa un œil vers la jeune femme debout devant les fourneaux. Chrome, dans son petit tablier mauve enfilé par-dessus ses vêtements de tous les jours, leva l'œil vers lui.

– Chrome-chan, bonjour à l'extrême !

– Ah, Ryohei-kun, bonjour, le salua-t-elle d'un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme du Brouillard tourna la tête vers l'assiette préparée. De jolies crêpes décorées de coulis de chocolat et de quelques petits sujets en sucre étaient disposées dessus ; d'après Ryohei, dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration pour cette femme extrêmement courageuse, elle avait dû mettre tant de soin à les faire que son amour avait dû se transférer dedans pour leur donner l'air si appétissantes. Même si en réalité, des crêpes, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à réaliser...

– Des crêpes, pour la chandeleur. (Elle rougit un peu) Je vais la passer avec Ken, et je voulais lui faire la surprise.

– Mes avis qu'il sera extrêmement content !

– Merci beaucoup.

Elle emballa le tout en souriant, heureuse du compliment, et se tourna ensuite vers le boxeur, le visage rayonnant.

– Je vais y aller. Bonne journée !

Et elle le laissa là, agitant doucement sa main pour le saluer. Lui attrapa le livre de cuisine toujours posé sur le plan de travail et posa des yeux curieux dessus. Quelle était cette chose ? Un grimoire de sorcellerie ? N'empêche que ça avait l'air bon... Il s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche pour le lire, comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jeu.

°(•o•)°

La famiglia Vongola venait tout juste de finir leur plat principal, et les discussions allaient bon train. Soudainement, le gardien du Soleil se leva, faisant de ce fait s'interrompre tout le monde.

– J'ai préparé le dessert à l'extrême limite ! clama-t-il haut et fort, fier de lui, les poings sur les hanches et la tête haute.

Un vent de panique secoua l'assemblée, et les autres le fixèrent d'un air inquiet, se demandant si il n'était pas devenu fou, finalement, tandis qu'il quittait la salle à manger pour chercher son chef d'œuvre et le ramener. Les crêpes, élégamment décorées, semblaient parfaitement comestible – ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

– Je ne mangerai pas cette chose, intervint immédiatement Kyoya en ne retenant pas une grimace dégoûtée.

– Personnellement, j'ai encore faim, rétorqua Lambo en se servant le premier, bien vite suivi de ses collègues.

– Merci beaucoup, nii-san ! Sourit Tsunayoshi en croquant allègrement dans la sienne.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Le soir même, l'ensemble de la communauté Vongola se retrouvait cloué au lit pour cause d'une indigestion ravageuse, dont le seul à en réchapper, étrangement, fut le gardien du Nuage. Depuis, plus personne ne fit confiance à la cuisine du boxeur.

– Je vous l'avais bien dit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est posté...

Faut que je fasse encore mon espagnol moi... *Allons tous nous pendre !*


	14. Coup de froid

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je déteste les coïncidences... Vous m'expliquez pourquoi c'est la semaine où je poste cet OS que j'attrape la grippe ? (_En même temps, vu la poisse que tu as..._ - Merci de me soutenir, ça me fait plaisir dis donc ! -_ De rien ?_ - Vas chier.) Enfin allez, ne pleurons plus : c'est bientôt les vacaaaances ! (_Que tu vas évidemment passer à bosser sur ton TPE, n'est-ce pas ?_ - ... *tousse* Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, voyons. C'est déjà dans le programme après tout ! - _C'est ce qu'on dit... Ca fait déjà trois semaines que tu dis que tu vas le finir..._ - La ferme T.T) Et puis l'OVA de Kuroko no Basket sort aux alentours du 25, ou quelque chose comme ça *o* *sautille* (_Mais tuez la..._)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**_C_****_oup de froi_****_d_**

Mukuro, une tasse de café dans chaque main – ou, plutôt, du café dans l'une et du thé dans l'autre, parce que son très cher petit ami ne faisait définitivement jamais rien comme tout le monde – et une tartine coincée entre les dents, manquant à tout instant de se couper en deux, grimpa avec lenteur les escaliers menant à l'étage, les yeux fixés sur les deux récipients pour ne pas laisser s'écouler la moindre goutte de cet or noir. Il grommelait doucement – ou autant qu'il le pouvait malgré sa bouche pleine – dans sa barbe inexistante, se demandant pourquoi c'était, à chaque fois, à lui de s'occuper de monter leurs boissons du petit-déjeuner dans leur chambre – comme précisé plus haut, Hibari ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, et se refusait à prendre son thé en compagnie d'herbivores piaffants et harassants. Son petit-ami, emmitouflé dans leurs couvertures, semblait ne pas vouloir se lever avant la prochaine décennie au moins – l'hibernation de l'alouette, vous savez...

Il parcourut les longs couloirs, passa devant de nombreuses portes d'où émanaient quelques ronflements et autres bruits divers qu'il ne préférait pas qualifier, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre – leur chambre, en fait, mais à la base, elle lui appartenait ; en gros, Kyoya était un gros squatteur, mais celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais, et, de toute manière, il s'en fichait carrément... Il referma le battant en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, parce que se faire remonter les bretelles comme un gosse de trois ans tous les matins parce qu'il claquait la porte, ça le faisait quand même moyen, et déposa les tasses brûlantes sur le bureau. Il prit le temps de finir sa tartine, mettant des miettes partout (oups ?), puis se retourna vers son partenaire, dont seuls les épis noir de jais dépassaient de sous la couette.

– Tu t'es rendormi ? murmura-t-il en se glissant à nouveau entre les draps, l'observant hocher négativement la tête.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et lança à nouveau :

– Un problème, Kyotan ?

Le susnommé garda le silence, refit « non » de la tête et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les draps, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Mukuro fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi, son problème, sérieux ?

– Tu fais encore la gueule ? J'ai encore fais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas faire ? soupira-t-il.

– Nion... souffla Hibari pour toute réponse, la voix si faible qu'il l'entendit à peine.

– … Kyoya, c'est quoi, le souci ?

Mukuro posa son menton sur l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon, et sursauta presque.

– T'es brûlant !

– Mnngsgdf. (Truc incompréhensible et intraduisible...)

– T'es malade ? Ehh, Kyoya, sérieux, t'es malade, quoi ! Toi ? C'est possible ? Tu es humain ? Un de ces trucs de malade ! Sans jeu de mot pourri, je veux dire...

Hibari se retourna pour lui faire face, plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, le nez ainsi que les joues absolument rouges et les yeux brillants de haine.

– J'ai un rhube et je t'ebberde !

Décidément, son petit Kyotan était absolument adorable, même avec 40 de fièvre, et à moitié mort dans son lit. Surtout comme ça, en fait.

* * *

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça fait du bien non ? (_Dit celle qui fut prise de pulsions meurtrières après avoir visionné la première saison d'un yaoi aussi niais que naze..._ - Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve. Pour la peine, je vais tuer Kyoya dans d'atroces souffrances dans une death fic bien dark... - _Mais enfermez-la..._) En plus, je suis même pas en retard pour le postage cette fois ! Ahah !

Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire celui-là (même si j'avoue que je l'ai en réserve depuis un bon moment)... Bon, sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à renouveler le stock d'OS, et je pourrais tenir jusqu'à la mi avril à peu près \o/ Si c'est pas merveilleux ça !

Une petite review pour payer ses antibios à Kyotan ?~

Allezzz, à la prochaine mes chers amis ! Vous aurez droit à un petit cadeau de St-Valentin... Si j'oublie pas ?


	15. Son sourire

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je ne me répéterais jamais assez : merci pour toutes ces lectures, pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait rêver, je suis sur un petit nuage ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne St. Valentin, en retard, comme toujours, mais vous commencez à être habitués !

Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux, qu'elle ait été déprimante comme la mienne ou joyeuse comme une véritable fête ! Je vous aime ~

* * *

_**Son sourire**_

Si il y avait bien une chose que Takeshi Yamamoto détestait plus que de devoir se battre, et tuer des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas personnellement, c'était ça : _son_ sourire. Oh, pas ce petit rictus qu'il étirait en se moquant du gardien de l'Orage, ni même cette grimace méprisante qui naissait sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa sœur, qu'il avait, au fil des années, appris à ne plus craindre. C'était plutôt ce sourire tendre, l'élargissement excessif de ses lèvres, et cette lueur de joie mal contenue, qu'il détestait. Si il avait pu les lui adresser à lui, évidemment, rien ne serait pareil ; mais voilà, malgré le temps passé ensemble, ça n'avait pas changé. Hayato restait insolent, mauvaise langue, et surtout bien trop réfractaire à s'afficher à ses côtés. Pourtant, il ne lui en demandait pas tant ; simplement, de le voir sautiller comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet face à son Juudaime – et puis, sincèrement, n'étaient-ils pas _amis_ ? Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Tsuna, comme tout le monde ? Comment ça se faisait, qu'il l'apprécie plus que lui, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux ensemble ? À lui, il ne lui parlait pas – il ne lui parlait plus, en fait. Tout juste le saluait-il, le matin... Lassitude ?

Takeshi se sentait légèrement désespéré – cette ambiance, il ne la supportait plus. Il pensait en avoir l'habitude, mais espérait toujours que la situation évoluerait – ce qui n'a pas été le cas, ou si peu... Parce qu'il en était dingue – et le lui prouvait bien. Peut-être trop ?

Il jeta un oeil à son compagnon, occupé à remplir un rapport, assis à côté de lui – ses cheveux blancs attachés et ses lunettes sur son nez, il respirait le calme et le sérieux, appliqué dans son ouvrage.

– Dis-moi, Hayato-...

– Plus tard. Je travaille, lâcha-t-il simplement, sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille, comme excédé.

Takeshi se renfrogna un instant, sa cala dans le fond de sa chaise, lèvres retroussées en un sourire figé et automatique. Il se contenta de fixer le bois de la table, sans bouger. Arrivé au bout de sa page, Gokudera consentit enfin à le regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement après un temps de silence.

– Oh ? Moi ? Ah, j'ai oublié, ahah !

Le bras droit du parrain fronça les sourcils, et enleva ses lunettes en un geste lent et calculé tout en poussant un soupir agacé.

– Takeshi. C'est quoi le problème ?

– Rien.

– Ce n'est jamais « rien » avec toi.

– Laisse tomber, lâcha le baseballer. Tout va bien.

Le brun se leva, mais son amant le retint par le poignet, cette fois-ci réellement inquiet.

– Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

– C'est stupide, Hayato.

– J'ai l'habitude, avec toi.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire cracher le morceau au gardien de la Pluie, qui ne put contenir un éclat de colère :

– Bon sang, mais il n'y a vraiment qu'avec ton « Juudaime » que tu arrives à être sympathique ?!

Gokudera marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'étirer un léger sourire amusé.

– C'est de la jalousie ?

– Oui, c'est de la jalousie, putain !

L'italien éclata franchement de rire, attirant son homme dans ses bras en une étreinte affectueuse. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec tendresse, et il lança à voix basse, un peu gêné tout de même :

– Juudaime, c'est mon boss. Toi, je t'aime. C'est pas suffisant pour faire la différence ?

Un sourire un peu moins triste se glissa sur les lèvres de l'abruti de service.

– Ouais. Je t'aime aussi, Haya-chan, murmura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

* * *

Non, je ne cherche pas à vous déprimer, c'est promis !

De bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances (comme moi *o*) et pour les autres, courage, elles vont venir ! (L)


	16. Just married

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour toutes ces lectures et toutes ces reviews ! 78 commentaires, et plus de 4000 vues ! C'est comme un rêve, merci beaucoup à tous d'encore me suivre ToT (L)  
Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon ordi marche de nouveau \o/ Puis à part ça, j'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire aujourd'hui non plus (on dirait que je suis à court...) donc je ne vous retiens pas plus :3

Bonne lecture mes amis o/

* * *

_**Just married**_

Un rire tonitruant lui échappa face aux visages abasourdis de ses compagnons, qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs oreilles.

– Eh oui, je vais me marier à l'extrême !

Outre le fait de se demander quelle personne pouvait être assez idiote pour vouloir se marier avec un type pareil, il y avait la question de l'imaginer tout simplement aller devant l'autel. Mais bon, malgré toute la difficultés qu'ils avaient à le faire, les Vongola ne dirent rien : n'étaient-ils pas la preuve même de la tolérance et... Enfin non, oubliez ça.

– Alors, je peux compter sur vous à l'extrême ? leur demanda-t-il, tout heureux.

Évidemment, chacun se dépêcha d'acquiescer – plus ou moins – à ce formidable entrain, malgré les sourires gênés qui se frayaient un chemin sur leurs visages. Tsuna, lui, trouva même le courage de lui faire une petite tape sur l'épaule – en se démolissant à moitié la main – avec un sourire resplendissant.

– Nii-san, c'est merveilleux ! Bien sûr que nous te supporterons ! Nous viendrons avec la plus grande joie à la cérémonie.

– Parle pour toi, grommela Hibari, en soulevant et abaissant son épaules plusieurs fois afin de déloger le menton squatteur de Mukuro.

– Félicitations, Ryohei, lui sourit sincèrement Yamamoto, finalement remis de ses émotions. C'est génial mon gars ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Chrome aussi se joignit aux congratulations des deux hommes, un peu plus réservée néanmoins.

– Je suis sûre que ta future femme doit être très heureuse, continua-t-elle d'une voix plutôt faible, mais affable.

– Elle est enchantée à l'extrême, tu veux dire ! répliqua le boxeur, des flammes dans les yeux, ce qui en fit rire certains.

Ryohei marqua une courte pause, avant de rajouter, toujours aussi enthousiaste :

– Vous savez, vous devriez aussi vous trouver des copines, je suis sûr et certain que vous en oublierez votre mauvaise humeur !

Un silence embarrassé prit place dans la salle.

– Il faudrait peut-être lui dire que, d'entre nous, seul Tsuna n'est pas en couple, non ? murmura Takeshi à l'oreille de son Hayato, qui secoua la tête.

– Mauvaise idée. Il ferait une crise cardiaque, Juudaime nous tuerait, et Ryohei essaierait de le caser avec sa petite soeur – et Juudaime nous re-tuerait, pour la peine...

– Mais tu sais, Ryohei, je pense que _nous_ prenons tous _notre_ temps avec _nos_ partenaires... grinça le brun, son sourire un peu faux oscillant sur ses lèvres.

– Ah oui ? C'est dommage à l'extrême, soupira le boxeur. J'aimerai bien voir vos copines...

– Je crois que notre parrain ne supporte pas d'être seul, je me trompe ?

– Ca explique sa mauvaise humeur des derniers temps, assura Hayato.

– D'ailleurs, Haya-chan, en parlant de mariage... tenta le brun à voix basse.

– N'essaie même pas, rougit Gokudera en lui donnant un coup. Abruti de baseballer...

* * *

Ça, c'est parce que Ryohei me fait de la peine, tout seul... Puis comme ça, avec un peu de chance, Lussuria le laissera tranquille o/ Non ? Ah...

À la semaine prochaine mes lecteurs adorés ~ (_Tu essaies de te faire bien voir, là ?_ - Chuuuut !)


	17. Jaloux ? Jamais de la vie

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Il était unnnnn peeeetit navireeuuuh ! (_..._) Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué ohé ohééééé ! (_... Dis-moi, tout va bien dans ta tête ?_ - Je suis crevée, et j'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit, donc non ça va pas ! - _... Ca, c'est bon pour moi ; au moins tu écriras plus de bêtises. Ah et tant qu'on y est, vas finir ton TPE au lieu de te plaindre._ - ... *part en dépression* -_ Pas plus de répartie que ça ? Tu sais qu'il faut le rendre dans une semaine ?_ - ... - _Bon bah je vois que non... Fufu._  
_Merci à tous les lecteurs, les revieweurs, ceux qui nous mettent en favoris etout etout, vraiment, ça nous fait super plaisir !_)

Bonne lecture petites choses que vous êtes ! (_Euh ?_)

* * *

_**J**__**aloux ? Jamais de la vi**__**e.**_

– Mukuro, je peux te parler ?

Le bel illusionniste se retourna à l'entente de son nom, et tomba nez à nez avec un Tsuna mécontent et à la joue enflée. Son regard, assassin comme à l'accoutumée – bon sang, mais il avait ses règles ou quoi ? – aurait pu l'effrayer si il ne s'était pas appelé Rokudo Mukuro, et si il n'avait pas été à peu près mille fois plus effrayant que lui. Cette vue fit doucement ricaner l'ananas bleu.

– Un souci, Tsunayoshi-chan ? se moqua-t-il sans retenue, laissant son « kufufu » à présent internationalement reconnu emplir les couloirs.

– Oui, il y en a un, de souci. C'est quoi votre problème, à Hibari et toi ? Encore, je veux dire. Il y a toujours un problème. Mais cette fois, c'était quoi ?

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, voyons !

Non, Tsuna n'était pas du tout au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pas du tout. Il se retenait simplement de ne pas les lâcher avec son Natsu affamé dans une cage – mais il avait peur pour son adorable lion, aussi se retenait-il de toute la force de sa volonté.

Il inspira avec force.

– Mukuro. Pourquoi vous avez – encore – cassé, sérieusement ? J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Lambo alors qu'il ne faisait que manger de la guimauve, geignit Tsuna en s'accrochant à sa manche.

– C'est bien fait pour cette espèce d'énergumène à pois, kufufu...

D'accord, le message n'était pas passé, semblait-il. Il le secoua légèrement, pendant que l'illusionniste continuait à rire à gorge déployée.

– Eh, oh, Mukuro, on réagit ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de calmer l'ouragan, là ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu voulais partir en nous laissant nous débrouiller avec, quand même ?!

– Cette idée m'avait effectivement effleuré l'esprit...

Désespéré, Tsuna le relâcha.

– Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Hibari est en mode pétage de durite là.

– Tu sais, on ne s'est pas _réellement_ séparés... Il semblerait _simplement_ que je l'ai vexé, ou quelque chose de ce style là.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui, depuis Nouvel An et ma petite aventure avec Byakutan, il ne supporte plus que je mange des marshmallow, je ne comprends _pas du tout_ pourquoi... sourit Mukuro en retenant quelques rires de plus.

Ah bah ouais. Forcément, là... On peut plus rien pour eux.

* * *

Nous serons de retour la semaine prochaine, je garantis pas à la même heure, mais bon, bref o/ (_Ne dis pas "nous", ils vont te prendre pour une schizo._ - ... Ahah.. - _Bah quoi ?_)

[Comment ça mes remarques sont de plus en plus débiles et inutiles ? *tousse* C'est une illusion !]


	18. Illusions

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je suis (encore) en retard, je suis désolée T.T Un peu plus de yaoi dans ce chapitre... (Je mets à profit mon rating T, que voulez-vous ! *cherche une corde*)

* * *

_**I**__**llusion**__**s**_

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il sut immédiatement qu'il rêvait – comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Les yeux douloureusement fermés, les bras retenus avec force par le plus grand des deux, Tsuna ne tenta pas grand chose pour se soustraire à cette douce torture. Leur souffle se mêlèrent, ardents et saccadés, pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Il rêvait.

Il rêvait que Reborn enroulait solidement ses bras autour de sa taille, et lui autour de son cou ; il rêvait qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, afin de goûter un peu plus à ce fruit défendu qui lui était, depuis si longtemps, refusé.

Dans ses rêves, Tsuna était aussi désespéré qu'en réalité, peut-être même plus encore – il savait que rien n'était tangible, que ce n'était que son imagination encore si vive. Désespéré, et fou de ces sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en son cœur lâche.

La douceur des mains du tueur se glissant au creux de ses reins, afin de caresser cette peau fine et pâle d'une manière si possessive, si forte, que le jeune parrain ne put qu'en frémir d'une angoisse à peine contenue ; d'un plaisir qui ne tardait plus à grandir en son ventre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer l'un de ses gardiens en train de brailler son contentement dans son bureau, ils se décollèrent avec hâte l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un encore perdu, l'autre tout aussi éperdu, haletants, mais sans mot dire. Tsuna eut envie de pleurer.

Le rêve prit fin, aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé.

°(•o•)°

– Mes chers amis... J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! clama haut et fort Mukuro dans le salon, ne cherchant pas à cacher l'étirement excessif de ses lèvres.

Les cinq autres gardiens levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, interrompant cette activité digne et intellectuelle : l'abrutissage(1) intensif devant la télévision.

– Quoi, lança Hayato en retenant un léger rire, tu t'es enfin décidé à larguer ta gonzesse ?

Il se reçut, sans attendre, une paire de tonfas en plein visage, et lâcha un léger gémissement de douleur.

– Aïe...

L'ananas transgénique bleu lui lança un regard faussement compatissant.

– Eh bien, je suis génialement _awesome _– mais ça on le savait déjà. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tentant de faire durer légèrement le suspense – ce qui, honnêtement, ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça, à la vue des visages blasés de plus de la moitié de ses collègues –, il croisa les bras, leva haut la tête.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Mukuro-sama ? demanda gentiment Chrome, désireuse de mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette comédie.

– J'ai la preuve que Tsuna en pince pour son très cher professeur Reborn ! jubila-t-il, exhibant son appareil photo.

– Qu-quoi ?! (Ryohei manqua de s'étouffer, visiblement pas au courant du tout.)

– Comment tu as fait ça ? s'étonna le bras droit du parrain. J'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez depuis des mois, mais rien n'y fait...

– Oh, pas grand chose, une petite illusion, quelques photos compromettantes par-ci par-là...

– … Mukuro...

– Bah quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me reprocher d'essayer d'aider mon prochain, quand même ?!

Le ciel calme et paisible risquait bientôt de tourner à l'ouragan...

* * *

(1) Ah, j'ai jamais dit que j'_adorais_ inventer des mots qui existent pas ? Bon bah c'est fait !

Je dois avouer que j'en suis pas des plus fières, mais bon xD Breffons, à la semaine prochaine ! Si j'oublie pas encore T.T...


	19. Coup de bluff ?

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Les vacances, c'est fini... L'oral des TPE est bientôt... Et à la fin de l'année, bac... Super... *déprime* Tiens, j'ai une préface à écrire pour mercredi !... *pleure*  
Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs, et plus particulièrement à mes revieweuses ! Je remercie aussi Misaki et Hibari, qui m'ont bien fait rire avec leurs reviews anonymes... Et auxquelles j'avais oublié de répondre... Comme à toutes les autres depuis le chapitre 16 d'ailleurs, pardon, pardon T.T Je lis toutes vos reviews avec grand attention, et vraiment, vous êtes tous géniaux, et je suis désolée de pas réussir à me motiver pour prendre cinq minutes et vous répondre, à chacun d'entre vous T.T *Pour la peine, vous aurez tous le droit à un giga câlin collectif, voilà ! Oui, je me transforme en bisounours et je fais peur, je sais... En même temps c'est pas une nouvelle*  
D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer que Vie et déboires a déjà 95 reviews O.o ... C'est étrange... Mais ça vend du rêve, et je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur, vous êtes tous géniaux ToT (_C'est bon, tu as fini ton speech ou alors tu vas finir par leur sortir des conneries du style "C'est grâce à vous que je peux avancer ! Vous êtes la source de toute mon inspiration, et je vous aime !" en levant le poing comme une débile ?_ - ... Bref.)

Bonne lecture mes anges (L)

* * *

_**C**__**oup de bluf**__**f ?**_

Parfois, il y a des choses étranges qui arrivent. Pas de ces « choses » dans le sens où vous l'entendez : il n'est pas ici question de soudaines envies de se trémousser sur une table, et d'enlever peu à peu ses vêtements – quoi qu'un certain illusionniste semble trouver très amusant de s'exposer de cette manière à la vue de tous. Il n'est pas non plus question de ces jours merveilleux, après une visite de quelques heures de la Varia, où un certain boxeur retrouve un bout de bras gelé dans le congélateur. Il n'est pas non plus question de ces épidémies douteuses qui ont lieu à chaque visite de Bianchi au manoir – qui, d'ailleurs, prétextait de plus en plus souvent : « Mais c'est pour voir mon petit frère chéri, voyons ! ». De même, on ne parle pas ici de ces journées étranges où trois des petites amies d'une certaine vache se rencontrent devant le portail, et finissent par se jeter, toujours à trois, sur leur petit-ami pour le rouer de coups à grands renfort de cris et de pleurs, ou bien encore de ceux où l'on tombait, dans le salon, à des heures impossibles, sur Mukuro et Kyoya en train de danser l'un collé à l'autre – le premier profitant des quantités faramineuses d'alcool ingérées par le second qui ne tenait qu'à grand peine sur ses jambes –, ou encore de ces étranges instants où la tortue de Cavallone Decimo se retrouvait, gigantesque, sur le toit de l'immense manoir.

Non, ce n'était pas réellement la même chose. À ce moment-là, alors que tous les gardiens Vongola, Dino et Reborn étaient assis autour d'une table, des cartes éparpillées sur celle-ci, tous les hommes gardaient les yeux fixés sur leur parrain.

– Pourquoi je perds toujours ? pleurnicha Dino en enlevant sa chemise, se retrouvant finalement en boxer sur sa chaise.

– Parce que tu es naze, Dinul, rétorqua Reborn, de mauvaise humeur, tout en reprenant les cartes pour les mélanger.

– Moi, ce que je me demande, soupira Yamamoto, c'est pourquoi c'est Tsuna qui gagne à chaque fois...

Celui-ci leur lança un sourire équivoque empli d'innocence, qui sonnait quelque peu faux, et son professeur grogna en le voyant se relever et quitter la salle pour chercher à boire, n'ayant pas eu besoin d'enlever le moindre de ses vêtements. Tsuna fut vite suivi de Dino, qui le suivit en courant, son pantalon en main, prêt à tout pour échapper à la prochaine partie.

– C'est à cause de son hyper-intuition, lâcha-t-il.

– Quoi, on l'a mauvaise, hein Reborn ? se moqua ouvertement l'ananas bleu. Je suis sûr qu'il savait déjà ce que tu avais en tête en proposant de faire un strip-poker. On sait tous que tu rêve que de le voir perdre pour pouvoir le mater à p-...

Un regard assassin de la part de l'ancien arcobaleno suffit à le faire taire sur le champ.

– Sérieux, un jour, vous me remercierez !

Un rictus mauvais s'étala sur le visage du professeur sadique.

– Oh, si tu veux, je peux t'offrir une très belle récompense pour ta... participation d'aujourd'hui.

Mukuro déglutit.

* * *

Ahlala, Mukuro, Mukuro... Je sais que tu aimes pas que je te ridiculise, mais euh, lâche ce trident, s'il te plaît...

À la semaine prochaine ! (Etrangement, je sens que le prochain chapitre va en ravir quelques unes... o/)


	20. Grand ménage de printemps

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chers amis ! Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aiiiime (L) 100 reviews, quoi ! 100 ! Vous êtes juste... Juste géniaux, vraiment, je vous aime tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir toujours pas répondu à vos commentaires, vraiment désolée T.T Pour vous remercier, ce petit chapitre qui (je le pense) va vous plaire ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres... Parce que j'avais vraiment trop de choses à dire xD Je vous aime rahhhh (L) (_Ca va on a compris, calme o_o_)

* * *

_**G**__**rand ménage de printemp**__**s**_

Le manoir Vongola était à nouveau plongé dans une agitation sans précédent – qu'Hibari s'était empressé de fuir sans aucune forme de procès. Tsuna avait décidé, au plus grand déplaisir des autres habitants de la baraque qui n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de s'en aller, qu'il _fallait_ prendre des mesures :

– C'est devenu invivable les gars... Vous allez me ranger ce fichu manoir !

– Kufufu...C'est parce que Reborn-san arrive cette après-midi ? demanda innocemment Mukuro.

– … Tu veux aller nettoyer les toilettes ?

– Euh... Non, merci.

Et c'est ainsi que le grand ménage de printemps débuta chez les Vongola, dans les pleurs et les lamentations.

°(•o•)°

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient à peine avancé, et la plupart des gardiens s'étaient perdus dans les méandres de la cave sans fond – qui servirait, à l'occasion, de bunker souterrain anti-atomique au cas où Tsuna aurait une fois de plus la merveilleuse idée de titiller les nerfs un peu trop sensibles du chef de la troupe d'assassins indépendants de la famiglia Vongola.

Dans le salon, forcé de stopper ses investigations au grenier – à peu près aussi poussiéreux qu'un tombeau – à cause de la venue légèrement prématurée de son ancien professeur, qu'il fut bien obligé d'accueillir puis de mener dans le salon. Pris dans sa discussion avec lui, il sursauta presque en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur les autres membres de la famiglia, pour la plupart recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

– Bonjour, Reborn-san ! le salua Gokudera en entrant dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de Yamamoto.

Les autres habitants du manoir débarquèrent à leur tour.

– Où est Lambo ? demanda soudain Tsuna, promenant son regard sur le petit groupe.

– Ici, lui répondit l'adolescent en pénétrant lui aussi dans la salle de séjour, astiquant un objet noir non-identifié. Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai retrouv-...

Il trébucha sur le tapis, manqua de tomber et, sait qu'on ne sache comment, un coup de feu fut tiré.

– Juudaime !

Les gardiens, aux aguets, s'apprêtaient à se jeter aux côtés de leur boss pour voir comment il allait, quand ils remarquèrent le nuage de fumée qui l'entourait, jusqu'à le cacher totalement.

– Lambo, commença la voix froide et haineuse de Reborn, j'espère pour toi que c'est bien ce que je pense que c'est, sinon, je te fous une balle entre les deux yeux.

– C-c'est bien le bazooka des dix ans, oui...

Les autres faillirent soupirer de soulagement, mais furent complètement interrompus dans leur geste :

– Bazooka des dix ans ? lança une voix grave, un peu exaspérée, provenant de la volute de fumée qui se dissolvait peu à peu. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire ça à un autre moment, dites ?

Apparut alors un homme brun, les yeux noisette, l'air mi-sévère, mi-amusé, bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée. Et, surtout, uniquement vêtu d'une légère serviette de bain encore humide, posée délicatement sur ses hanches fines et bien taillées. Il tenait une brosse à dent de la main droite, et une tube de dentifrice de la main gauche.

Une seule pensée, unique et unanime, traversa l'esprit des personnes présentes : Tsunayoshi, à trente quatre ans, était carrément sexy – bien plus que celui de vingt-quatre ans, qui était _trop_ souvent _bien trop_ vêtu à leur goût. Son visage avait depuis longtemps perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance, et son air candide habituel avait déserté ses traits. Un sourire un peu malsain s'érigea sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, sinon, continua Tsuna en constatant le manque de réaction de l'assemblée. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus comme ça, ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

Il posa son poing contre sa hanche, posa son regard sur ses gardiens – pour lui, rajeunis de dix ans. Un regard paternel, fort, déterminé, mais aussi doux et tendre. Le regard qu'un parrain pose sur sa famille.

Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur Reborn, qui soutint son regard un instant, vaguement amusé.

– Un problème, Reborn ? lui demanda le Tsunayoshi de trente-quatre ans de sa voix affreusement band- bref, un sourire d'autant plus large sur les lèvres.

L'ancien arcobaleno fronça furtivement les sourcils, tandis que le brun s'approchait de lui en ondulant légèrement mais à dessein les hanches.

– Pas le moindre, Dame-Tsuna.

– Oh, ça me blesse ; ça faisait bien une dizaine d'années que tu ne m'avais pas appelé de cette manière, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi...

Pas plus grand que Reborn, ni plus âgé, il ne s'autorisait toujours pas à lui manquer de respect ; mais le sarcasme évident dans ses mots en étonna tout de même plus d'un.

– Reborn, si je peux te donner un petit conseil... reprit-il au bout d'un moment en jetant un oeil vers l'horloge de la salle, alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole – l'aura puissante, écrasante, même, qui se dégageait de lui les empêchait de réagir.

Il marqua une pause, haussa les épaules.

– Si tu ne fais jamais rien, il ne se passera jamais rien non plus. Mon « moi » d'il y a dix ans est long à la détente, tu sais. Tu ne voudrais pas le pousser un peu ?

Nouveau sourire, et Tsunayoshi – ou plutôt Vongola Decimo dans toute sa splendeur, malgré sa nudité apparente – disparut dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, pour laisser la place au Tsuna de vingt-quatre ans, complètement déboussolé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il en observant d'un air inquiet les visages légèrement traumatisés mais emplis de respect de ses gardiens.

– Rien. Tsuna, faut qu'on parle, lança Reborn en l'attrapant par le poignet pour le tirer hors de la salle, le plaquer sur le mur le plus proche et s'emparer de ses lèvres. (Quelle discussion...)

Mukuro s'humecta les lèvres.

– Eh bien... Je crois que le petit omnivore est en bonne voie pour devenir un bon gros carnivore...

– Faites attention, Mukuro-sama, c'est sous copyright, rit doucement Chrome.

– Mais voyons, ma petite Chrome, tu sais parfaitement que j'adore quand mon Kyo-chan me passe les menottes, kufufu~

* * *

Et maintenant, un petit bonus o/ Oui, je sais, je suis généreuse, ne m'envoyez pas trop de fleurs je ne les mérite pas (L) (_Euh... Là, tu le fais toute seule, tu sais ?_ - Chut...)

En fait c'est parce que jeeee... Voulais écrire un truc comme ça, mais c'était vraiment trop court, alors ça servait à rien d'en faire un chapitre seul -_-' Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! À la semaine prochaine~

* * *

_**D**__**es lunette**__**s ?**_

Le clapotis du clavier de l'ordinateur, sous les doigts agiles du bel albinos, concentré sur sa tâche, ne parvenait pas à lui faire détourner le regard. L'écran se reflétait dans ses lunettes, qui cachaient des yeux d'un vert perçant. Takeshi, à moitié affalé sur la table, cuvait gentiment de la bouteille et demi de vodka qu'il venait tout juste de s'enfiler.

– Haya-chaaaan ?

– M'oui ?

– Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

Le bras droit du parrain leva les yeux vers son amant, circonspect, avant de hausser un sourcil.

– À ton avis, des lunettes, ça sert à quoi ?

– Chais pas. À rien ? C'est une décoration ?

– Une décoration ? souffla le blandin en retenant un rire. Rien que ça ?

– Ouais. T'es sexy, avec tes lunettes.

Hayato glissa sa main sur la sienne, et lui lança un regard tendre.

– Takeshi, vraiment, arrête de boire...

Le bretteur lui répondit d'un sourire un peu bêta, serrant doucement entre ses doigts ceux, si graciles, écorchés par les bombes, de son si sexy Haya-chan à lunettes.


	21. Migration

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Bon, ça vous change pas trop de d'habitude, mais euh, pardon pour le retard... Dans les reviews, etc etc. C'est devenu difficile à gérer les cours en ce moment. Avec le TPE, bacs blancs en veux-tu en voilà... Arg *décède*

* * *

_**Migration**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada finit de signer son document, et posa sa plume avec contentement sur son bureau encombré de papiers en tout genre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, pour le moment du moins, il en avait fini avec sa paperasse administrative assommante. Le rendez-vous avec les maçons – les pauvres bâtisseurs qu'il engageait à chaque fois pour réparer les pans de murs qui volaient en éclat mais avaient fini par s'enrichir à un tel point que ces travaux continuels ne les dérangeaient même plus ou presque ; ils venaient même, à présent, réclamer du travail, à n'y plus rien comprendre... Bon, ils le menaçaient de temps à autre de faire grève, mais, à présent, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur dans mondes. Mukuro et Hibari tentaient de faire des bébés dans toute la maison – ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, mais il semblerait qu'ils se soient _réellement_ mis en tête de fonder une famille... no comment – ; Lambo avait étrangement gardé la même copine que celle qu'il avait depuis la St-Valentin – ce qui était déjà plus étonnant – ; Chrome allait probablement bientôt se fiancer avec son Ken dont elle était complètement dingue ; Ryohei, lui, avait prévu de se marier avant l'été ; Lal attendait son deuxième enfant de Colonello ; Haru et Kyoko, merci pour lui, s'étaient enfin casées – euh... ensemble, il paraîtrait – ; Verde avait enfin relâché les personnes sur qui il faisait des expériences ; Spanner avait définitivement décidé de faire un retour – discret néanmoins – dans le monde réel ; Byakuran et Shoichi étaient enfin officiellement en couple – et même que Mukuro ne s'était pas approché du blandin à plus de deux mètre depuis Nouvel An... Deviendrait-il fidèle ? – ; I-pin avait apparemment trouvé un boyfriend « a-do-rable ! » selon ses propres dires, malgré son attachement à Hibari Fuuta essayait toujours de faire comprendre à un Dino encore plus boulet que d'habitude qu'il était raide dingue de lui et Reborn et Tsuna filaient le parfait amour. Enfin, quand il était là quoi... C'est fou de voir à quel point les statuts relationnels de la famiglia pouvaient influencer les humeurs de tout le monde et ainsi préserver – ou non – son manoir. C'est beau, la vie, quand même.

Restait encore le problème Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto qui, loin de passer un cap dans leur relation, ne cessaient de retourner sur leurs pas – étrangement, ils s'opposaient de plus en plus souvent en de violentes disputes, qu'ils tentaient de terminer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il semblait aussi au parrain que, depuis la disparition de Kôjiro – imputée, hélas, à son Natsu –, Takeshi avait de plus en plus de mal à lui parler. Comme à peu près tous les ans à la même période, cela dit...

Tsuna laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Les beaux jours commençaient tout juste à revenir. À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que son gardien de la pluie pénétrait en trombe dans son bureau.

– Tsuna ! Tsuna, j'y crois pas ! Kôjiro est revenu !

En effet, l'hirondelle, blottie au creux de ses mains, roucoulait joyeusement. Elle devait, comme tous les ans, être partie lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire froid. Et, comme tous les ans, elle était revenue... Un peu en retard cela dit.

– Ah et euh... Désolé pour Natsu, euh...

Tsuna émit un petit rire taquin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus, après tout... Dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Hayato, au fait ? demanda-t-il innocemment, souhaitant mettre à jour sa liste des relations de la famille, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Oui vous n'hallucinez pas : 1° Kôjiro est toujours vivant ! 2° Tsuna est bel et bien dans un monde de bisounours. C'est triste, hein, on pourra plus le martyriser... (Ou pas, ahah, je lui en réserve encore ~ - _Le pauvre..._)

J'aime mes longs pavés qui servent à rien d'autre que d'expliquer la vie sentimentale des persos, quand même... C'est triste.

À la semaine prochaine ! (Si je vous oublie pas... encore. *fanficeuse infidèle*)


	22. La vie de famille

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** ... Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour mes retards... *Quasiment une semaine... arg...*

* * *

_**L**__**a vie de famill**__**e**_

Le manoir Vongola accueillait en ce jour des visiteurs impromptus, désireux de présenter leur bonheur nouveau au monde entier… La face rose, un sourire éclatant, des yeux brillant de joie mal contenue, Colonello et Lal Mirch se tenaient-là, lumineux, dans le hall d'entrée et…

– C'est une horreur…

– Mais faites-le taire à l'extrême !

Euh… Rembobinons quelque peu.

Lal, le visage pâle et émacié, et Colonello, cernes profondes marquées sous ses yeux comme une tâche d'encre, suppliaient Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens – qui n'étaient à la base venus que pour savoir ce qui faisait autant de bruit – de leur rendre un très léger service. Service qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de brailler dans les bras de son père blond, gesticulant et gigotant comme la grosse bestiole rose, bavante et bruyante qu'elle était.

– Juste pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous pouvez nous la garder, kora ? leur demanda Colonello, presque désespéré de devoir arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il fallait bien qu'il soit motivé pour qu'il consente à laisser de côté sa stupide fierté masculine, et encore plus pour qu'il se mette dans des états pareils. Quoi que sa fierté restait plus importante que tout le reste, certainement… Certainement ?

– Vous n'avez pas réellement le choix, en fait, renchérit la jeune femme sous les cris du monstres qu'elle finit par prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer.

– C'est qu'il a grandi, depuis nouvel an, dis-donc… rit nerveusement Tsunayoshi, grimaçant.

– « Elle ». C'est une fille, Tsunayoshi.

– Hum. Nous serons _bien évidemment_ ravis de nous en occuper, _bien entendu_…

– Merci, Vongola, soupira Lal en lui refourgant son bébé dans les bras – une petite fille en pleurs, aux cris suraigus, à la chevelure sombre et aux yeux bleu lagon. On viendra la récupérer ce soir, après notre mission.

– Vous avez intérêt à bien vous en occuper, kora !

– Si tu n'avais pas fait fuir sa nourrice en l'effrayant avec tes armes, le gronda-t-elle en lui mettant un coup, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'amener !

– Je n'y peux rien si c'est une espèce de sale fouin—

Et ils partirent en se disputant, laissant le hall complètement silencieux – une fois de plus.

– Bon… Quelqu'un est motivé ? interrogea le parrain en étirant un sourire nerveux.

Les autres se regardèrent, avant de s'enfuir en prétextant du travail à faire – ou, dans le cas de Lambo : « C'est toi qui a accepté, Tsuna-nii, pas nous ». Devant lui ne restait plus que…

– Je m'en occuperai.

Tsunayoshi écarquilla les yeux.

°(•o•)°

Disons que, de plus en plus, ce type parvenait à les étonner. Après l'accueil des mignons petits animaux à plume et à piques, c'était au tour des « mignons » petits bébés braillards et dégoulinant de bave et de morve – très joyeux, vraiment. Le pire, certainement, était de se rendre compte que la petite l'adorait à peu près autant que lui, et semblait parfaitement heureuse, endormie dans ses bras. Mukuro, ainsi que tous les autres, le fixait d'un œil surpris.

– Kyoya, tu veux bien être la mère de mes enfants ?

* * *

Tiens, ça me rappelle qu'il faudrait que j'en tape d'autres, mon stock est hélas terminé. ...

*va se suicider*

(_Merci d'avoir lu, encore, toujours, malgré le retard, etout le reste ! À ce dimanche, si elle vous oublie pas encore. - _Je les ai pas oubliés ! C'est juste que, euh... ... Bref !)


	23. Classe-mi, classe-moi !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** J'ai une semaine de décalage, je suis vraiment désolée -_-' Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances, et m'avancer pour taper les textes, parce que là, je vous avoue que je galère beaucoup... Mais je continue à vous aimez, vous, nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices, et vous les ancien(ne)s ! Pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci est un poil plus long que d'habitude~ D'ailleurs, je voulais encore vous remercier : j'ai dépassé les 7000 vues, et franchement, ça fait rêver. J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire rire un moment (L)

Merci à MadLu-chan pour m'avoir aidée à composer mes petits... classements, ahah ! Merci honey, et passe le bonjour à Haya-chan de la part d'Akashi (L)

Enjoy it !

* * *

**_C_****_lasse-mi, classe-moi_****_ !_** _(1)_

Le brun le prit dans les bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Fuuta ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

– Je suis content de te revoir, Tsuna-nii, rit à son tour l'adolescent. Pour moi, tout va bien, merci. Et toi ?

Fuuta n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Son Ranking Book toujours coincé sous son bras, ses cheveux châtains avaient légèrement poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à Nouvel An, et il lui semblait bien que celui-ci avait encore pris quelques centimètres de plus.

– La routine, tu sais… Allez, raconte-moi, tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ? Il paraît que tu fais tourner bien des têtes !

Le plus jeune sembla surpris un instant, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

– Ah oui ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

– Dino, répondit le parrain d'un sourire taquin.

Une légère couleur rosée s'installa sur le visage du plus jeune, qui lui même étira ses lèvres d'un sourire mutin.

– Oh, pas tant que ça, tu sais. C'est plutôt calme. Mais dis-moi, Tsuna-nii, tu as trouvé quelqu'un toi ?

Ravi, le jeune Vongola se contenta de hausser les épaules, un peu trop heureux au goût Fuuta qui ne put retenir un sourcil étonné. Mais il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de commencer à marcher vers le salon, où devaient se trouver les autres habitants du manoir, l'adolescent sur ses talons. Ils discutèrent un instant de choses et d'autres, pas particulièrement sérieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle de séjour, où se trouvait déjà les gardiens Vongola, visiblement en pleine polémique : à peine entré, Mukuro se jeta sur le jeune informateur, et le prit par les épaules.

– Tu tombes bien petit. On peut te demander de faire un classement ?

– Que... Quoi ?

– Deux, en fait.

– Mais...

– C'est une question capitale. Elle hante nos nuits et nos jours comme autant de-...

– Bon, bon, ça va. Quoi comme ?

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ananas transgénique bleu, qui tapota sa tête – l'air de dire : « merci mon toutou, t'es un bon chienchien à son pèpère ! »

– Hum, ce serait « Les 10 pires situations auxquelles Tsuna a été confronté depuis qu'il est devenu parrain. »

Tsunayoshi tiqua, lui attrapa le bras.

– Eh, je suis pas d'accord là !

Fuuta, piqué par une soudaine curiosité, étira à son tour un sourire avant de hocher la tête et de lancer un regard d'excuses à son grand frère. Puis, son visage redevint lisse, et il se laissa guider par les étoiles afin de faire son classement. Les objets volèrent doucement autour de lui, l'air étant soudain privé d'apesanteur. Puis, il nota immédiatement le résultat et retomba sur terre, et de le lire à voix haute, rougissant au fur et à mesure.

_10° Dragué par une conquête nympho de Lambo parce que celui-ci s'est enfui (et que, tant qu'à faire, autant se satisfaire avec ce qui lui tombe sous la main !)_

_9° Tombe sur Belphegor et Lussuria dans les bains publics (où l'un a déchiqueté sa serviette, et l'autre failli le transformer en glaçon mort dans son congélo...)_

_8° Coincé avec Squ-chan toute une aprèm' à faire la paperasse de Xanxus._

_7° La Varia qui débarque pendant une négociation tendue parce que Xanxus a pété le manoir (encore...)_

_6° Reprise de la réunion : Tsuna n'arrive pas à garder son calme à cause d'un certain professeur qui balade sa main où il ne faut pas..._

_5° A failli mourir enseveli sous les gravats de la salle d'entraînement suite à une dispute entre Gokudera et Yamamoto._

_4° A failli se retrouver marié à Haru après une mission très arrosée à Las Vegas (C'est qu'elle était tenace... !)_

_3° Failli finir violé par Kyoya après une blague de Mukuro,_

_2° Première cuite : il se réveille le lendemain, nu, entre Byakuran et Mukuro..._

_1° L'entraînement très spécial de Reborn qui s'est fini en partie de baise dans les toilettes, où ils ont failli se faire surprendre par un chef de famille que Reborn a hésité à inviter._

Bon. D'accord. Finalement, ils ne se demandaient plus pourquoi le chef Vongola était si heureux, ces derniers temps...

– Eh bien, eh bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, rit Mukuro. Je ne te savais pas si... dévergondé.

– Non, mais-

– Et toi, répliqua immédiatement Hibari en lui jetant un regard noir et un tonfa en pleine figure, je ne te savais pas si suicidaire.

– Kufufu... On ne pourrait pas en parler une autre fois, honey ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça...

– Crève.

Fuuta ne put retenir un rire de plus.

– Et le second classement ?

– Banal ! Le mafieux le plus sexy de tous les temps. Je veux vous prouver que je suis le meilleur, kufufu~

– Et les chevilles, ça va ? ricana Hayato.

– Je l'ai déjà, celui-là, répondit le plus jeune, arrachant des sifflements au gardien du brouillard.

_1° Tsuna et Giotto_

_2° Reborn_

_3° Mukuro, Kyoya et Alaude_

_4° Byakuran_

_5° Gamma_

_6° Fon_

_8° Colonello_

_9° Takeshi_

_10° Fuuta_

_13° Dino_

_16° Hayato_

_18° Xanxus_

_19° Basil_

_26° Fran_

_66° Bel_

_83° Lambo_

_123° Squalo_

_157° Ryohei_

_Bon dernier : Levi_

_Hors classement : Lussuria_

– Ehhh, attendez, pourquoi c'est Tsuna le 1er ?! demanda Takeshi en se rapprochant.

– Ça se voit que tu l'as jamais eu dans ton pieu, toi, ricana Mukuro en se reprenant un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de son homme.

– Juudaime, je le savais !

– Ca mérite presque d'être vérifié, tout ça, pas vrai, Kyo-tan ?

(_BAMM __***bruit d'un corps inanimé tombant au sol suite à un coup de tonfa à l'arrière du crâne un peu plus fort que la moyenne***_)

– On m'explique pourquoi je suis avant Dino ? soupira Fuuta.

Le brun déglutit. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait premier quelque part, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui retombe dessus (encore) ?!

°•o•°

Quelques jours plus tard, la Varia reçut une lettre en recommandé...

– VOIIIIIIIII ! 123E ?!

– Levi est dernier... (T_T)

– Heiiiinnnn pourquoiiiiiiiii ?! Je... Je suis carrément hors-classemeeeeent ! Mes beaux gosses vont tous mes fuiiir ! _(2)_

– Sale batracien, REVIENS ICI ! Comment oses-tu être devant ton prince ?!

– Prince déch- aïe...

– LA FERME, BANDE DE DECHETS !

Et c'est ainsi que le tout nouveau manoir de la Varia s'est à nouveau transformé en un pauvre tas de gravats.

* * *

_(1) Vous noterez la richesse du titre..._

_(2) Si ils avaient attendu ça il en resterait plus beaucoup sur terre... À ce niveau-là, je crois que ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie, à bien y repenser._


	24. Buon compleanno, Takeshi

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser au sujet de mon retard... -_-' En tout cas, bon anniversaire, Take-chan !

/!\ Warning /!\ Ce drabble est niais. TRÈS niais.

* * *

**_B_****_uon compleanno, Takesh_****_i_**

Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire, et il fallait que tout soit, de ce fait, extraordinaire. Hayato en avait chié – mais alors vraiment – pour que l'organisation soit tout simplement parfaite. Le repas devait l'être, la maison aussi, même ces fichues bestioles aussi destructrices que leurs congénaires au fin fond de la jungle étiopienne se devaient de l'être – allez trouver une hirondelle dans la jungle, vous... Parfaits. Tout à sa place. Et, surtout, tout le monde _dehors_ – Hayato avait été intransigeant sur le sujet, n'en déplaise à l'alouette et son ananas transgénique au cerveau atrophié. Il avait passé tout le jour à préparer le manoir et fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son Takeshi, envoyé ailleurs et depuis la veille pour une mission servant à la base à lui donner le champ libre. Le cadeau, lui, soigneusement emballé, trônait sur la table de la salle à manger à laquelle était assis Gokudera, excité comme une puce.

Et, bien vite, comme un chien qui se ferait déranger par la-dite puce. Il était presque vingt-deux heures trente, et toujours aucun signe de lui - alors que l'avion aurait dû être arrivé à l'aéroport deux heures plus tôt. Gokudera commença _réellement_ à s'inquiéter lorsque sonnèrent les onze coups. Et si il rentrait trop tard ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et... Il ne pourrait même pas lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! (Vous pensez sincèrement que Gokudera est du genre à envoyer un sms en mode : "_Youhouu, mon chouuu, bon anniversaiiire, tu vas avoir une petite surpriiiise à ton retouuur ! [Love]_" ?) Il déglutit. S'il ne venait pas bientôt, en de plus de le faire mourir d'inquiétude, c'est lui qui aurait envie de le tuer avec un peu de dynamite. Non mais franchement, il refusait d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien - enfin si, attendre trois heures sur une chaise en menaçant de manger la nappe faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, mais c'est pas des plus constructifs comme réaction. Vraiment, s'il ne venait pas, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Et tant pis pour lui, et son anniversaire, et... Tout le reste.

À deux heures du matin – et après de nombreuses crises de nerfs depuis minuit – Hayato en vint à penser que ça ne servait plus à rien. Il se leva rageusement, lèvres pincées, et alla se coucher. Takeshi, lui, rentra aux alentours des trois heures trente. Lorsqu'il passa par la salle à manger et vit la table dressée, il se sentit légèrement mal. Il rejoignit immédiatement la chambre, et y trouva un Hayato plongé dans le noir, fumant l'une de ses clopes, accoudé à la fenêtre. En temps normal, il ne le faisait pas dans la pièce – parce que Yamamoto détestait vraiment ça. Mais là, il pouvait clairement sentir l'agacement du blandin – et l'odeur de la clope encore fraîche.

– Hayato ?

Il ne répondit pas, et le bretteur s'approcha lentement de lui, comme on approcherait un animal sauvage spécialement dangereux.

– Je suis désolé. L'avion a eu du retard. J'ai eu ton... tes messages, rit-il nerveusement.

Il le serra dans ses bras, s'excusa une fois de plus.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aime.

– T'es qu'un con.

– Hm, moui, je sais. Merci pour le cadeau, au fait. J'avais perdu le bracelet précédent pendant une miss-... Enfin euh oublie ça...

Il se racla la gorge.

– J'ai vu la table, et tout ça. Je suis désolé de pas être venu plus tôt, tu as fait tout ce travail pour rien, au final... T'as pas mangé en plus, je suppose ?

– Tu comptes t'excuser combien de fois encore ? grinça Hayato.

– Beaucoup, ahah !

Takeshi l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui sourit dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

– Je voudrais te remercier pour tes cadeaux.

– Je ne te l'ai même pas souhaité, lui rappela son amant en blottissant son nez dans son cou, soupirant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Plaisanta le brun en embrassant son front.

– …. Bon anniversaire. En retard.

– Ne sois pas si amer !

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

– J'étais en Italie, tu sais ?

– Hm.

– Et je t'ai ramené un petit souvenir, attends...

Il alla fouiller dans son sac, s'excusa d'un petit sourire terriblement sexy.

– Ca fait un moment que j'y pense, et, enfin... Je pensais pas te le donner comme ça, mais tant pis. Faudra annuler le saut en parachute...

– Heum. Quel saut en parachute ?

– Ah, euh, rien, oublie.

– … Il faudrait peut-être songer à allumer la lumière, tu penses pas ?

– Ah... Ouais. Ouais... Je... l'allume.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils quand il mit en route la lumière, et Takeshi se rapproche, presque nerveux.

– Euh... On pourrait pas faire ça demain, en fin de compte ?

– Tu te fous de moi ? grogna le gardien de la tempête, croisant les bras face à lui. Faire quoi ?

– Euh, je sais que c'est pas autorisé au Japon – ni même en Italie, d'ailleurs, mais bon, euh... balbutia le brun en triturant l'objet qu'il avait en main.

– Takeshi ? Tu me fais flipper...

Celui-ci ouvrit un petit coffret où trônait un anneau simple.

– Ha-Hayato Gokudera, tu veux bien m'ép-... Enfin pas vraiment « épouser », mais euh, le truc qui s'en rapproche le plus, pis on va dire que c'est symbolique, et, et-...

Les yeux d'Hayato se remplirent soudainement de larmes, alors que ses joues pâles rougissaient et qu'il se jetait dans ses bras, sa colère bien loin derrière lui.

– T'es trop con...

– Mon plus beau cadeau, ce serait un « oui »...

– Et c'en est un... C'est un grand oui, Takeshi...

Et, au creux de son oreille, il sentit Takeshi lui susurrer, au point de faire fondre son coeur :

– Sei mio amore... Mia vita. Mio tutto...*

– Buon compleanno, Takeshi...**

* * *

Bien. À présent, je vais aller me pendre. *a honte. TRES, TRES, TREEEES honte.* (_Beurk._)

* (Très littéralement) "Tu es mon amour, ma vie, mon tout."

** "Bon anniversaire"


	25. Ou l'art de stalker (1)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime ! (L) *Oui je dégouline de niaiserie en ce moment...*  
J'ai réussi à me motiver, du coup, bah, je suis pas trop en retard, vous avez vu ça ? o/  
Je vous préviens ce chapitre est un délire complet avec moi-même...

* * *

**_O_****_u l'art de stalke_****_r (1)_**

La jeune chinoise, ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresse brune, tourna peu discrètement la tête au passage du gardien du nuage, subjuguée par sa grâce et son port altier. Ses cheveux bien dressés sur sa tête et l'onyx abyssal de ses yeux sans fond brillaient d'une lueur fauve et dominatirice ; le léger balancement de ses fines hanches dans son pantalon sombre, ses muscles finement ciselés, cachés par cette chemise qui le rendait si... si... woah.

– I-pin-chan ? L'interpella Chrome Dokuro, ne comprenant pas réellement la raison de cet espacement soudain alors qu'elles discutaient bien sagement jusque-là.

I-pin tourna la tête vers elle, rougit un peu honteusement mais sourit, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

– Pardon, Chrome-chan. J'étais, enfin... Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

L'illusionniste se souvint brusquement de la raison de ce revirement, et laissa échapper un léger rire.

– Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais encore à Hibari-san, I-pin-chan !

– Oh, non, pas vraiment... Je suis déjà en couple, tu sais ? Et lui-même est avec Mukuro-san. Je n'attends rien de sa part, il ne faut pas croire : je suis passée à autre chose, depuis !

Chrome soupira. En effet, il y avait cet aspect plutôt problématique dans l'histoire – elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer, par le passé, la déception de sa jeune amie en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre. Elle s'était longtemps posé la question, et se demandait si il y avait effectivement des sentiments entre eux, ou si c'était juste pour... Enfin si c'était uniquement physique, quoi. (Même si les réactions de jalousie/possessivité de l'un et l'autre étaient assez amusante/flippantes à observer... De toute manière, ce n'était pas eux qui prenaient le plus, mais les murs de ce pauvre manoir. Il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, quand même... Ahah, des murs ! Bref.) Ils ne pouvaient pas _réellement_ être amoureux l'un de l'autre, pas vrai ? Déjà, est-ce que Kyoya Hibari était _capable_ de ressentir autre chose que du dégoût ?

Franchement, il y a des choses, dans la vie, il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre. ...Il ne faut pas, mais sincèrement, c'était très intéressant comme expérience. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à caser I-pin avec Hibari ! (La blague...)

S'improvisant rapidement entremetteuse, ignorant qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter, pour sa santé mentale, de s'engager dans cette voie périlleuse, et lança :

– Oh, je sais !

Elle lui attrapa le poignet, faisant apparaître de jolis points d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête.

– Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ! Hibari-san lit dans la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Et puis, même si tu es avec quelqu'un, ça ne t'empêche pas de te rincer l'oeil.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieuse, Chrome-chan...

Bon, d'accord, c'était pas _totalement_ être entremetteuse à ce niveau-là – plutôt voyeuse... Ce qui s'avérait dix fois pire, en fin de compte.

Ses dirigeant aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau d'autruches caquetant leur joie vers la-dite pièce, elles s'accroupirent sans gêne devant la large porte qui en délimitait l'entrée, et qui semblait délibérément entrouverte. Beaucoup de choses interpellaient Chrome, à commencer par : mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait tous les jours à la bibliothèque, tout seul ?!

L'adolescente et la gardienne du brouillard glissèrent un oeil curieux à l'intérieur, bien déterminée à observer le bel Adonis dans son élément naturel. Néanmoins, elles reculèrent bien vite, les joues affreusement brûlantes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mukuro, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres, ne préférait pas se demander pourquoi sa petite protégée s'était subitement mise à lire des boy's love, ni même pourquoi il avait l'horrible impression de d'être observé dans ses moments intimes avec son chéri.

Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut _vraiment_ pas chercher à savoir.

– Kyoya... Je crois qu'on a créé un monstre...

* * *

Oui, j'ai décidé que Chrome serait une sale folle de yaoiste ! Voilà, comme ça, c'est fait. *Les persos vont souffrir, fufufufu (L)*

Merci pour toutes vos lectures, vraiment, vous me faites rêver ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, même si vous laissez pas tous des reviews ! (C'est sympa, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais c'est pas toujours très utile, alors je vous oblige pas à en mettre hein ! - _Tu devrais._ - Rah, tais-toi, et va te faire empapaouter par un babouin transgénique blond ! - _... Hey, le traite pas de babouin transgénique !_ - Le pire c'est que t'as compris de qui je parlais...) Tout ça pour dire que je vous aiiiiiime ! *sautille*

À la semaine prochaine (si je vous oublie pas, ahah...) mes petits lecteurs~


	26. Je veux des vacances !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Hey, je vous ai pas oubliés cette fois, vous avez vu ? Je suis pas en retard !... *tousse*  
Je pense que ce chapitre montre assez bien l'état de saturation dans lequel se trouve mon cerveau.

* * *

_**J**__**e veux des vacances**__** !**_

Les vacances ! Quel instant divin, de repos et de quiétude ! Chrome, Lambo et Ryohei étaient partis en contrée exotique avec leur moitié, et, depuis quelques jours, les demandes de mission avaient brusquement cessé. Comme quoi, même les super-méchants réussissaient à trouver du temps pour eux ; il ne fallait pas toujours croire qu'ils décidaient de dominer le monde tout le temps, visiblement. Ce qui, honnêtement, n'était pas plus mal. Tsuna était aux anges.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que...

– VOIIII ! Si déjà on fait ton boulot, tu peux bien jouer à la nounou pendant quelques jours !

– Non, non, non et re-non ! répliqua le parrain Vongola.

Il soupira avec force.

– Je refuse, Squalo ! Je ne peux pas les garder. Dis à ton chef...

– DIS LE LUI TOI MÊME, JE SUIS PAS UN PIGEON VOYAGEUR, VOIIII ! hurla le requin en quittant le manoir – où sa voix résonna longuement – et en laissant Belphegor et Fran dans son hall d'entrée.

Hall d'entrée soudainement plongé dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence par ailleurs un peu embarrassant.

– Ushishishi... Nous allons bien nous amuser, stupide batracien.

– Je vous en prie, prince déchu, lâchez ces coûteaux...

°•o•°

– Reborn, je vais criser, je te le promets ! pleurnicha Tsuna au téléphone, enfermé dans les toilettes, tâchant de garder une voix plutôt basse.

– Hmm, moui ? l'interrogea vaguement le tueur, occupé à d'autres activités très prenantes.

– Mais, mais, Reborn !... Le manoir est en train de se transformer en champ de bataille ! Belphegor et Gokudera se mettent encore sur la gueule ! Takeshi a essayé de les arrêter, il va sûrement finir à l'hosto comme c'est parti...

– Mais encore ?

– Hibari essaie d'étrangler Mukuro – et je crois qu'il a réussi à le tuer définitivement, cette fois-ci...

– C'est pas une grande perte.

– Et la maison grouille d'illusions créées par Fran ! termina le petit brun, de plus en plus paniqué, en ignorant les remarques inutiles de son mentor et amant.

– Quoi comme ? soupira-t-il.

– Entre autre Byakuran et Mukuro qui copulent dans un coin... Et Takeshi et Squalo...

– Je viendrais bien voir ça, mais je bosse, là, Tsukun.

Le parrain resta silencieux, au bord des larmes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (soupir)

– La moitié de ses illusions me poursuivent dans toute la maison... chuchota-t-il soudain. Et j'aime pas la lueur dans leur regard...

– Je te demande pardon ?

– GYAAAH, ils m'ont retrouvééé ! Nooon, pas mes fringues, merde ! Elles vous ont rien fait !

– Tsunayoshi-kun, je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, kufufu...~

– … J'arrive tout de suite.

– Reborn vient me sauveeer ! (T_T)

* * *

...

*tousse*

Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de vacances. Pas vous ? (_Et encore, vous avez rien vu... Les prochains chapitres sont flippants -_-" Je sais pas ce qu'elle fume, mais ça doit être fort._ - Ehhhh, c'est bon, c'est pas parce que j'écris de nouveau sur toi qu'il faut que tu te réincruste dans ma tête ! ToT - _Crève._ - C'est la rebellion...)


	27. Ou l'art de stalker (2)

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Youhou, je suis pas en retard ! D'ailleurs, à l'heure où je prépare ce truc, il est minuit et demi, pour être CERTAINE de le poster demain, sans oublier les réponses aux reviews anonymes... Parce que j'ai déjà le texte de prêt, et puis ce serait con de vous zapper encore, hein ? Ahah... *Patate*

Donc ! _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :

À **ophelie.r** : Je suis désolée... Ca fait déjà plusieurs chapitres que tu me laisses des reviews adorables, et à chaque fois quand je les lis je me note quelque part de te mettre un petit mot en début de chapitre, histoire de te remercier, mais j'oublie à chaque fois, aaarg ! Pourtant ça t'empêche pas de recommencer à chaque fois, et ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Merci à toi de continuer à poster un petit commentaire, c'est vraiment super valorisant. (Surtout que grâce à tout le monde j'ai presque atteint les 130 reviews pour 9000 vues, et j'en crois toujours pas mes yeux... Je suis aux anges (L)) De toute manière, niveau "Tiens, c'est flippant !" vous allez être servi dans les prochaines semaines. Je crois que c'est l'approche du bac qui me rend encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, si c'est possible...

À **1859** : Euh... Woah. J'avoue que ta requête m'a un peu prise de cours ! Du 1859, euh, euh, euh... *cherche une excuse qu'elle ne trouve pas* J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Hibari et Gokudera ensemble, en fait, alors je suis désolée, mais je pourrais pas te satisfaire ToT Après si y a d'autres lectrices qui ont envie d'en lire, ben, je pourrais toujours essayer sans rien promettre, mais franchement... Franchement, j'ai beaucoup de mal... *patate* En revanche, si tu as d'autres requêtes (en fait si n'importe qui a une requête, hein !) je serais ravie de... je vais pas dire de la mettre en page, mais d'essayer de le faire, en fonction de mes moyens ! J'ai encore plein plein d'idées pour la suite ('fin une quinzaine quoi...) mais je vais bientôt arriver à un point où j'aurais plus rien à poster... Donc franchement, je suis pas contre un peu d'inspiration ! *non je ne fais pas la manche, c'est pas vrai*

Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, en particulier à tous mes revieweurs, et tout et tout (L) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Ou l'art de stalker (2)_**

Un sourire rêveur se grava sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lisait un doujinshi d'un manga hilarant (« KHR », ou un truc comme ça...) qu'elle essayait de faire lire à ses compagnons gardiens depuis quelques heures déjà, et qui la prenait de plus en plus pour une folle. Le doujinshi était évidemment rempli de boy's love dégoulinant de niaiserie et de bishonens sexy qui se faisaient des câlins tout nus. Chrome, selon les autres membres de la maisonnée, faisait carrément flipper. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle riait toute seule comme une tarée devant des livres dont le contenu louche les effreyait quelque peu ; mais la voir se mettre à observer discrètement – ou si peu... – les différents couples déjà formés, ça les terrorisait carrément, en réalité. Mais le pire, c'était quand ceux qui ne l'étaient pas (ou du moins pas officiellement) se mettaient à se sentir traqués à leur tour. Aussi étaient-ils plutôt heureux de savoir où elle se trouvait – quoique, transparente comme elle savait l'être, elle arrivait facilement à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Dans ces moments-là, ils maudissaient sa timidité légendaire qui les avait lâchement laissés entre ses griffes de psychopathe/tarée/yaoiste (ça résume assez bien le tout !)

Ce jour-là, assise dans le salon en compagnie de son Mukuro-sama, de Tsunayoshi, Fuuta et Dino (qui faisaient tout pour ignorer ses gloussements intempestifs), la jeune fille leva finalement les yeux de son bouquin pour les poser sur les deux derniers, les observant discrètement. Il y avait un petit moment qu'elle avait des doutes les concernant – c'était franchement évident... Mais, comment dire... Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui la gênait. Les relations platoniques, c'est bien gentil, et elle commençait à s'y faire – enfin elle essayait. Mais les shonen-ai, c'était vraiment pas son truc, et c'était franchement agaçant de n'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent – ou, plus précisément, rien sur quoi se rincer l'oeil assez allègrement.

Foi de Chrome, elle les prendrait en flagrant délit. S'il ne se passait rien, en revanche...

Elle eut un sourire en coin qui fit lever un sourcil circonspect à l'ananas bleu. Chrome l'entremetteuse pourrait enfin entrer en action...

°•o•°

Au bout de trois jours, sa mission restait infructueuse. Entre leurs allées et venues de la salle à manger au salon et du salon à leurs chambres respectives (pourquoi séparées ?! Franchement...)n il ne s'était pas passé grand chose – au plus grand damn de la pauvre Chrome. L'occasion se présenta finalement lorsque les deux invités furent laissés seuls dans le salon, devant un bon film. … Ou autant que puissent l'être deux personnes stalkées par une fangirl en manque. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Fuuta avec une boîte de biscuits sur les genoux, ils discutaient tranquillement.

– Au fait, Dino ? Je t'aime. Tu veux un cookie ?

– Mais je t'aime beaucoup aussi, mon petit Fuuta ! Je veux bien, merci.

Chrome en profita pour prendre une photo (si déjà), quoique légèrement désespérée. Ce n'était pas tous les jour qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir le mignon petit Fuuta placer avec tendresse un biscuit entre les lèvres de celui qu'il aime... Même si celui-ci semblait pas avoir tout compris à la discussion.

(Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, pendez-les tous les deux. Bande de nazes !)

* * *

Ah, celui-là, je l'aime bien ! *Lui demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle arrive à caser tout le monde avec tout le monde dans ce manga...* Puis du DinoFuuta, c'est un truc que je voulais vraiment faire au moins une fois... Quoi que j'avais déjà pas mal sous-entendu dans le chapitre 23 qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose. M'enfin là, ce chapitre, c'était vraiment la scène de boulettitude comme je l'imaginais, et ça m'avait fait tellement rire... Bref fallait que je le case quelque part, impérativement ! (Si déjà je fais dans le niais, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer hein. Quoi que je pourrais pas faire pire que mon 8059... - _Si. Si, tu peux faire **PIRE**, et le pire c'est que je **SAIS** que tu vas poster ce** truc**. Tu vas te faire haïr, et je te hais aussi, voilà !_ - Roh, d'ici trois ou quatre semaines au moins... Ça nous laisse le temps de nous en remettre et de les préparer psychologiquement à ça. -_ Ça me laisse le temps d'imaginer comment je vais pouvoir te tuer, tu veux dire..._ - Rabat-joie. -_ Non mais tu... tu me fais peur. *va pleurer*_ - Ça va, c'est de l'humour ! - _Je sens qu'il faudra modifier le rating... _- Non mais n'importe quoi, toi ! On touche pas au rating, je vais pas faire du M non plus ! - _*regard appuyé* _- Rahh, et puis je suis trop crevée pour discourir avec moi-même sur le sujet, là, stop !)

(Ma schizophrénie ne s'arrange pas, en effet... Mais bon, ça, c'est pas nouveau. Et, encore une fois : plus de notes complètement HS que de texte ! Heureusement que personne vous oblige à me lire... Y a des gens qui lisent mes notes, en fait ? *alone*)

Au prochain chapitre, l'entrée en scène de Basil, ou comment Tsuna se rebelle contre Reborn ! Enjoy. (Faut juste que je trouve un titre à ce truc... Je sens que je vais pas être inspirée, tiens. On parie combien ? - _Non mais tes titres sont pourris de toute manière, cherche pas..._ - Et de l'amabilité, ça te tuerait une fois ? - _Venant de quelqu'un qui écrit une fic psycho sur ma vie qui se finit par la mort tragique de mon chéri, je trouve que c'est charrier, là..._ - ... Ouais, bon.)


	28. L'heure de la rébellion

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Je suis de nouveau à l'heure ! *trop contente*

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :

À **Hibari** : Mais... Mais... Les deux sont déjà casés, je vais pas les faire tromper leur chéri ToT (Genre à la limite Kyo-chan pourrait le faire pour se venger, mais Haya-chan... o.o) Euh... Lâche tes tonfas, s'il te plaît *part pleurer*

Oui, j'étais pas inspirée pour le titre, je crois que ça se voit...

* * *

_**L**__**'heure de la rébellio**__**n**_

– Eh bien, eh bien, Reborn-san, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? l'interpella un certain illusionniste, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Grand sourire qui contrastait avec le gros bleu qui s'étendait sous son œil droit, l'obligeant à abaisser quelque peu la paupière.

– Encore une dispute ? l'ignora-t-il avec sarcasme, préférant répliquer sans s'attarder.

– Hm ? Ah, ça ! Kyoya n'appréciait pas trop les illusions que je créais, cette nuit, kufufu~

– … J'ai même pas envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

– Tu es sûr, fufu~ ?

– Oui, merci bien, je passe mon tour.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche, mains dans les poches, au travers du manoir. Mukuro crut bon d'insister sur sa première question, histoire de meubler un peu la conversation – parce que bon, autant Reborn avait tout son respect, autant il ne se gênait pas pour l'emmerder dès qu'il le pouvait.

– Tu n'as pas répondu. Chercherais-tu ton cher et tendre petit Tsunayoshi ?

– Plaît-il ?

– Rahh, j't'en prie, tout le monde est au courant que tu te tapes le parrain, rit Mukuro en le suivant dans la salle de réception.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net ; Reborn pour on ne savait pas trop quoi, et Mukuro parce que sinon, bah... Il se le prenait dans le nez.

– Pas tout le monde, semblerait-il... grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

Le CEDEF était venu pour une réunion, et Basil semblait en pleine discussion avec Tsuna. Sauf que sa main se baladait dans le dos du brun, un peu trop près de ses reins au goût de l'ancien arcobaleno. Le pire, certainement, était que le jeunot ne faisait rien pour déloger la squatteuse. Il paraissait avoir eu l'extrême mauvaise idée (Ryohei, sors de ce corps) de s'approprier ce qui lui appartenait à lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Pas du tout, en réalité.

Le gardien du ciel se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, et laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

– Reborn ! … Et Mukuro.

– T'as l'air super heureux de me voir, kufufu...

– Toujours, évidemment.

– Bonjour, Reborn-dono, Mukuro-san, les salua poliment le blond en s'inclinant.

Le tueur au fedora grogna une réponse intraduisible, et Tsuna se rapprocha en glissant gentiment une main sur son torse.

– Tout va bien, Reborn ? C'est le voyage qui t'a fatigué ?

– Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser ! lança Basil en agitant doucement la main. À bientôt, Tsuna-dono !

Et il déposa un baiser fuyard sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

°•o•°

– Reborn, tu m'impressionneras toujours autant. Je ne te savais pas capable d'être aussi possessif. Je veux dire, envoyer le gosse à l'hosto pour ça, c'était légèrement exagéré, kufufu.

Le mafieux, bras croisé, détourna la tête en claquant de la langue en un « _tch_ » très sexy, et Mukuro put voir la marque d'une main sur sa joue. Ne retenant pas son éclat de rire, il continua :

– Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué, tout de même, c'est de voir la réaction de Tsunayoshi. Je le pensais pas capable de te frapper ! Kufufu, ta tête traumatisée valait une photo. Fais gaffe, tu commences à avoir de la concurrence !

– Mukuro, gronda Reborn en le fusillant du regard, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache cette prothèse en forme d'ananas qui te sert de cheveux et je m'en sers pour tresser la corde que j'utiliserai pour te pendre après t'avoir à demi égorgé, c'est clair ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche...

* * *

Bon, bah voilà... Tsuna essaie de s'imposer un peu o/ (Ça marche pas trop mal, visiblement...)

Prochain chapitre un peu plus long, un peu galère à suivre de mon point de vue, et un gros délire avec moi-même - pour pas changer je veux dire. Merci de me suivre, et à la semaine prochaine (L)


	29. Sherlock Sawada, pour vous servir

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Eeet me revoici ! Bon cherchez pas à comprendre, j'étais en train de m'éclater toute seule en écrivant ça... C'est moche, mal construit, mais ça a eu le mérite de me tirer un sourire... Oui, c'est débile, oui, ça sert à rien, oui, c'est bien la suite ! Et oui, ce n'est que le commencement d'une longue série de débilité en tout genre... Mes pauvres enfants... Ahahah *pète une durite* (_Euh, cherchez pas à comprendre, sa bipolarité s'arrange pas avec le temps..._)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Sherlock Sawada, pour vous servir_**

Le brun s'approcha de la masse informe et immobile au sol, le visage plus pâle qu'un spectre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il s'approchait, et qu'un corps baigné de sang se dévoilait à sa vue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain, alors qu'il s'accroupissait au sol, à côté du cadavre. Il maîtrisa sa respiration, reprit son calme de son mieux, avant de laisser ses yeux courir sur la _chose_ allongée devant lui. Evidemment – on pouvait le dire rien qu'en observant son état – la _chose_ ne respirait plus. En réalité, elle ne vivait plus du tout.

Ses yeux se plissèrent ; quelqu'un avait commis un crime dans son manoir, et il n'allait pas le pardonner. La victime ? Une pauvre femme de chambre, qui était à son compte depuis plusieurs années, et qui vivait sur les lieux depuis autant de temps. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir tué ? Et pour quelle raison ? Et puis, l'arme du crime ? La plaie profonde qui creusait sa gorge de part en part avait visiblement été faite par un couteau. Non, vraiment ; celui qui avait osé faire une telle chose allait le payer.

On ne s'attaque pas à la famille Vongola impunément.

.°.°.

Assis à son bureau, il lisait avec attention le rapport préliminaire effectué par la police. Kyoko Sasagawa, soeur de l'un de ses amis, morte entre dix heures et onze heures trente le matin-même ; égorgée au beau milieu de son salon – pauvre tapis, il est mort aussi, celui-là... Les journalistes avaient souhaité l'interroger pour avoir ses premières pistes ; mais il s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans une pièce pour méditer. Du calme. Réfléchir.

Bientôt, néanmoins, il abandonna son dossier pour sa chère loupe et retourna à ses investigations sur les lieux du crimes, afin de percer ce mystère au plus vite. Les seules personnes présentes au manoir cette nuit étaient Kyoya Hibari, flic véreux, Mukuro Rokudo, avocat, Ryohei Sasagawa, frère de Kyoko et boxeur professionnel, Takeshi Yamamoto, chef dans un bar à sushi, Reborn, barman, ainsi que John Gokudera, son assistant, et lui-même. Il y avait donc six coupables potentiel – puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas commis le meurtre. La raison de leur présence ? Une réunion entre amis, tout simplement – ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. Ils étaient presque tous arrivés la veille, en début d'après-midi, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir – Hibari et Reborn étaient arrivés dans la soirée, complètement trempés. Il en venait à se demander qui pouvait bien avoir voulu tuer une personne aussi gentille et adorable que Kyoko... Peut-être que si il ne les avait pas invités, il ne se serait rien passé ?

Les lieux du crime étaient nickel. Enfin, autant que peut l'être une pièce dont la moquette est maculé de sang. Pas le moindre indice à portée de main – pas de cheveu, rien qui aurait pu amener à trouver le tueur. Rien, mis à part une trace de pas imprimée dans le tapis, juste au dessous de la fenêtre toujours ouverte, et quelques traces de boue séchée l'accompagnant. Il fronça les sourcils.

Bien. Le tueur avait dû se faufiler par la porte pendant que Kyoko passait l'aspirateur, avant de l'égorger par l'arrière et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre – où il n'y avait pas la moindre empreinte digitale, évidemment. Elle n'avait sûrement pas dû l'entendre venir. Quelle bassesse.

Sawada s'accroupit près des morceaux de bande adhésive qui indiquaient l'emplacement du corps, se tenant le menton, l'air de réfléchir. Il ne leva pas la tête lorsque son coéquipier franchit la porte.

– Juudaime, nous venons de fouiller les autres pièces, et l'arme du crime a été découverte.

– Où se trouvait-elle ?

Il eut une grimace gênée.

– Dans la chambre de Takeshi. Emmitouflée dans une de ses chemises. C'est un couteau de la cuisine ; il a été nettoyé, mais les traces de sang sont encore visibles au luminol.

– Je vois.

Il se releva, toisa son coéquipier.

– Eh bien, mon chef Gokudera, je crois que nous devrions nous mettre à interroger ces pauvres herres.

L'argenté hocha la tête, avant de l'interroger d'un air sombre :

– Pensez-vous que ce soit Takeshi le coupable ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mon ami. Patience. Et ouvrez grands les yeux et les oreilles.

Gokudera hocha la tête, avant de le suivre en dehors de la pièce. Chacun des suspects avait été consigné dans sa chambre, avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir.

_Interrogatoire n°1 :_

_Takeshi Yamamoto, chef cuisinier._

– Takeshi, bonjour, le salua Sawada en entrant dans la pièce, son air aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Sherlock ! Tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien, pas vrai ? Ce couteau... Il n'est pas à moi !

– Je le sais, Takeshi. Restez calme, le rassura immédiatement le détective. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Le cuisinier se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis lui désigna une chaise en acquiesçant.

– Dites-moi, à quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé, hier ?

– Aux alentours de 15h30, je suppose ; j'ai pas vraiment regardé l'horloge.

– Et depuis quand connaissiez-vous Kyoko ?

– Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir. Elle était en train de fouiller dans ma chambre – et avait essayé de voler la bague de fianç-...

Il s'interrompit, tourna un visage pâle vers Gokudera, avant de secouer la tête.

– Enfin bref. J'ai réussi à récupérer mon bien, mais...

– Peut-être était-ce un mobile suffisant ?

– Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama le brun en se levant brusquement, outré.

Seul un demi sourire lui répondit.

– Takeshi, une dernière question... Pensez-vous connaître le coupable ?

_Interrogatoire n°2 :_

_Ryohei Sasagawa, boxeur professionnel._

– Bonjour, Ryohei. Je suis désolé pour votre sœur, je sais que c'est dur. Mais je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions.

L'homme détourna la tête, silencieux. Son enthousiasme légendaire l'avait semble-t-il quitté.

– Il paraît que vous avez eu une dispute avec elle, avant de vous coucher. Quel en était le motif, si je puis me permettre ?

– J'ai appris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, j'ai souhaité lui en parler. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je refuse de la laisser à qui que ce soit !

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

– Maintenant, plus personne ne l'aura... Si je trouve le salaud qui a fait ça... souffle-t-il.

John le dévisagea, peu à l'aise.

– Dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

Les pupilles dilatées de Ryohei se posèrent sur le détective.

– De vous, monsieur Sawada.

.°.°.

– Pourriez-vous aller parler à Mukuro, mon cher Gokudera ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

– Avez-vous une idée en tête ?

– En effet, mais j'ai besoin que vous alliez l'interroger pour moi. Je vous fais parfaitement confiance pour ça, l'encouragea Sherlock en posant une main sur son épaule.

– Juudaime. Etiez-vous au courant des sentiments qu'elle vous portait ?

– Je dois avouer que oui, mais c'est assez troublant.

Sawada se détourna, s'apprêta à s'avancer vers la prochaine chambre, avant de se stopper.

– Mon cher Gokudera, quant à vous, y a-t-il une chose qui vous a marquée dans notre dernier entretien ?

Il garda le silence.

– Oh. Ce n'est pas grave, oubliez donc.

_Interrogatoire n°3 :_

_Reborn, barman._

Le détective frappa deux coups à la porte, avant d'entrer.

– Reborn.

L'homme le fixa longuement de ses yeux d'un noir profond.

– Sherlock.

Il invita le maître des lieux à s'installer sur le lit, à côté de lui, ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre. Une main s'échoua presque immédiatement sur la cuisse de Sherlock, lui tirant un sourire un peu las.

– Quelle est la raison de ta venue ?

– Très bonne question, à laquelle vous avez déjà une réponse. Rappelez-moi, à quelle heure avez-vous rejoint le manoir ?

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, remit en place son fedora sur son crâne.

– Vers 21h. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très... utile.

– Au contraire, lui sourit Sherlock d'un air candide. Tout peut être utile. Même les détails les plus insignifiants. (Il fit une pause.) Je continue. Quand avez-vous rencontré mademoiselle Sasagawa ?

– Je ne la connaissais pas. J'ai dû la croiser dans les couloirs, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une femme de chambre.

– Auriez-vous entendu des éclats de voix, aux alentours de 23h ?

Reborn sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Oui, il me semble bien. Pourquoi donc ?

– Afin de vérifier, une fois de plus. La routine. (Il regarda sa montre, fronça les sourcils.) Je vais vous fausser compagnie, mon ami. Il me faut continuer mes investigations sans tarder.

– Il est étrange que tu ne cherches même pas à vérifier nos alibis.

– Oh ? Ne vous en faites pas. Il est inutile de poser la question à qui que ce soit, puisque chacun était censé être _seul_ dans sa chambre. De toute manière, le tueur se montrera bien à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la chambre, laissant le barman bien pensif.

.°.°.

Son enquête progressait bien – il ne lui fallait qu'une simple précision, et tout pourrait s'emboîter. Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir qui avait fait ça, et ses soupçons pesaient sur une personne en particulier. Vraiment, il adorait ce boulot – si on exceptait les morts et le sang qui foutait en l'air sa belle moquette beige. La prochaine fois, il opterait pour du bordeaux, pour que le tout se fonde dans la masse.

En sortant dans le couloir, il vit son fidèle compagnon qui l'attendait devant la porte, l'air nerveux. Il se triturait les mains, sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Juudaime, commença-t-il en l'emmenant à l'écart. J'ai parlé à Mukuro ; il semblerait qu'il était aux cuisines au moment où le meurtre s'est produit, le témoignage de la cuisinière est véridique. Néanmoins, avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent sur place, quelqu'un d'autre était sur les lieux, et les a quittés lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.

– Ryohei Sasagawa, conclut Sawada en hochant la tête, comme si il s'y attendait.

– Comment...

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

– Élémentaire mon cher Gokudera. Il me semble bien qu'Hibari soit arrivé hier tard dans la nuit, lorsque Ryohei était déjà monté se coucher. C'est bien cela ?

– En effet, bredouilla John, pas sûr de lui.

– Ainsi, en se levant, il a eu la merveilleuse surprise de tomber sur un policier – certes un peu misanthrope, mais avide de justice. Il connait sa réputation, évidemment. Aussi a-t-il décidé de cacher quelque chose de répréhensible aux yeux de la loi.

– Quoi donc ? murmura son collègue, impressionné.

– De la drogue, probablement – ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'il était bien difficile de passer à côté.

– Mais alors... Qui a pris ce couteau ? Tout de même pas Takeshi ?

Le blandin semblait avoir pâli d'au moins trois teintes.

– N'oubliez pas qu'il nous reste Hibari à interroger. Bien que je doute que cela soit nécessaire ; il n'est pas du genre à commettre un crime aussi abominable. Et surtout pas lâchement, de cette manière.

– Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Juudaime...

– En effet. Il me semble que le tueur ait vu rouge, et n'a pu se cacher éternellement derrière sa classe légendaire.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Des traces de boue séchée sont restées sur le tapis. Il n'a pas plu de toute la journée et la terre était donc sèche, et incapable de venir se coller aussi longtemps dans les rainures de quelque chaussure que ce soit. Il était donc exclu que Sasagawa, Yamamoto ou Mukuro soient les coupables. En revanche, Hibari et Reborn sont arrivés après que la pluie se soit mise à tomber – et donc, selon vous ?

– L'un des deux était forcément le coupable... Simplement, Hibari est un agent de l'ordre, aussi... Il ne pouvait moralement pas faire une chose pareille.

– Je comptais surtout sur le fait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu Kyoko de sa vie.

– Mais pourquoi Reborn aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Je suis assez gêné de l'avouer, mais il semblerait qu'il éprouve de forts sentiments à mon égard, soupira Sawada en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. Il a entendu la dispute entre Ryohei et sa sœur, et voilà le résultat.

Gokudera fut parcouru d'un long frisson.

– Je l'imaginais effectuer un travail un peu plus propre...

– La colère, j'imagine.

Ils fixèrent le vide un instant, avant que John ne se reprenne.

– Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

– Je préfère laisser faire les autorités compétentes...

– Je vais avertir Lestrade. Il fera ce qu'il devra être fait.

Le chef des lieux hocha la tête et le regarda sortir, blasé. Avait-on jamais vu enquête plus simple à résoudre ?

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, avant de se tendre en entendant la porte grincer sur ses gonds. Le canon froid d'un pistolet se colla contre sa tempe.

– Je t'aurais.

Un sourire. Et ce fut le coup de feu.

°•o•°

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tremblotant de tous ses membres. De la sueur perlait à son front sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était quoi, ce cauchemar à la con ?

Il jeta un œil sur la forme enroulée dans les couvertures, à côté de lui, et décida de se rapprocher pour voir si elle respirait toujours – tant qu'à faire, histoire de pas se retrouver avec un vrai mort sur les bras.

– Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Reborn en se réveillant à demi.

Il avait mal calculé la distance et s'était peu élégamment ramassé contre le dos de son amant.

– Ah, euh... Désolé, murmura-t-il. J'arrive pas à dormir.

– Rahh... Compte plus sur moi pour jouer au Cluedo avec toi...

C'est que c'est flippant, comme jeu, quand même...

* * *

... Bon, voilà. J'ai de plus en plus honte, vous savez ? *toussote*

Breffons... La semaine prochaine, je lâche la bombe. (_En gros, la connerie la plus monumentale de sa vie. Vous allez regretter de continuer à lire son torchon..._ - *Le frappe* Sois pas médisant toi J'ai assez honte comme ça ToT)


	30. Surpriiiise !

**Titre : **Vie et déboires de mafieux désœuvrés

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Akira Amano ! Et heureusement, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ces pauvres personnages, fufu...

**Rating :** T (Au cas où...)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Pairing :** Beaucoup... Du 6918, 8059 et R27, entre autre.

**Note :** Bon, je crois que mon retard était délibéré (inconscient, mais délibéré)... Mon cerveau a tout fait pour oublier ce chapitre, me semble. Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir le summum de ma connerie et de ma déchéance, et je peux dès à présent aller acheter une corde et un tabouret !  
Je vous aime quand même, faut pas croire.

Amen.

* * *

**_Surpriiiise !_**

Nouvelle crise au manoir Vongola.

Alerte de code rouge ! Ces pauvres gardiens n'y survivront peut-être pas... Bordel, mais quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi Hibari a encore pété un câble ?!

°•o•°

Mukuro essuya son visage maculé de sauce tomate, agacé des regards faussement compatissants et complètement moqueurs de ses camarades. Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, ils tentaient de rester un minimum calme – histoire d'éviter la torture mentale aux illusions sadiques et sanglantes. Franchement, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un gardien des nuages, hors de lui, balance la tête de son petit ami dans son plat de spaghettis bolognaise. Enfin, techniquement, c'était plus l'assiette qui avait volé, mais soit, y a pas tant de différence vu que son contenu finit sur sa tête dans tous les cas.

Tsunayoshi se racla la gorge, et réprima de son mieux le fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre.

– Mukuro ? Un renseignement sur la raison de ce... comportement agressif ?

– J'en sais rien, mais faut qu'il aille voir un psy ce mec ! grogna Rokudo en enlevant une pâte de ses cheveux. Il est de pire en pire ! Et _pour une fois_, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Je suis devenu fidèle !

Oui, fait assez important pour être noté ; merci Mukuro pour cette démonstration de ta bonne foi exemplaire.

Et les crises ne cessèrent pas.

°•o•°

Quelques jours plus tard, Shamal débarqua au manoir, sous l'œil inquiet de Tsuna et méfiant de Gokudera. Il haussa les épaules en passant à côté d'eux, et fit la moue.

– L'ananas sadique a appelé, il était inquiet pour son... (Il grimaça, et Tsuna se sentit trembler nerveusement. Un peu de colère, sans doute.) Bref. J'étais tenté de pas venir, mais ses illusions me pourrissent mes rendez-vous depuis hier soir.

Le médecin soupira en se passant une main blasée dans les cheveux.

– Je comprends pas. Je veux bien croire qu'Hibari n'aille pas bien dans sa tête, mais c'est une raison pour appeler un médecin ?

– Il traverse une phase d'hystérie flippante, paraît. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le calmer. Avec mon petit mosquito...

Un sourire tordu se fondit sur les lèvres de l'homme, et le parrain se demanda si c'était une _réelle_ bonne idée de laisser ce type loufoque ausculter son gardien. Il savait que ce type ne supportait pas les hommes, mais sait-on jamais. Il s'agissait d'Hibari après tout – et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est capable de rendre hétéro une lesbienne, et gay un hétéro, bien que momentanément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parle, en fait. Tsuna n'y pouvait rien si son gardien ne pouvait supporter quiconque, mis à part sa propre personne. Et Mukuro. Comment, pourquoi c'est deux questions fondamentales que Tsuna a fini par reléguer dans un coin de sa tête, à force. Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait _**pas**_ chercher à savoir.

°•o•°

Une petite demi-heure passa, et Shamal ressortit de la chambre avec la marque d'un trident imprimée sur la joue gauche et une marque perpendiculaire – tiens, des tonfas... – sur la droite. Visiblement, Hibari ne digérait toujours pas le coup du Sakura-kura d'il y a dix ans. En le voyant, Tsunayoshi fut tenté de lui demander si tout s'était bien déroulé mais se retint – il paraissait évident que ça ne s'était _**vraiment**_ pas bien passé. _**Du tout**_.

– Plus jamais j'ausculterai un mec. Vous êtes trop _**bizarres**_. Je crois que je me fais vieux... Ah, oui : allez tous vous faire foutre.

Et, sur ces paroles bienveillantes, le médecin quitta la demeure Vongola. En se jetant un regard circonspect, Gokudera et Tsuna entrèrent dans la chambre des gardiens du Nuage et de la Brume. En les voyant passer le pas de la porte, Mukuro se jeta presque sur le Decimo en pleurnichant.

– Tsunayoshi, c'est affreux, c'est immonde !

Kyoya semblait avoir décidé de bouder, allongé sur le lit, dos à eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, heureusement, mais ils sentaient que ses yeux les assassineraient sur place si ils les croisaient. En revanche, ce qui était bien visible et perceptible, était l'aura meurtrière bien sombre qui tournoyait tout autour de lui. L'illusionniste, quant à lui, portait des marques de coups sur le visage – et pas que, finalement...

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Le super-instinct de Tsuna lui recommanda de fuir la pièce, mais il se décida à jouer les braves et à entendre la nouvelle comme un grand.

– Ma liberté ! Envolée ! Adieu, vie de joie et de plaisirs... J'entre à présent dans le triste et morne monde des adultes... (Il évita un tonfa volant de justesse. C'est dangereux, ces trucs...)

– Ouais bah il serait temps, grogna Hayato entre ses dents, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Euh, Mukuro ? J'ai peur, là...

– On va être papaaaaaaaa... (ToT) Enfin, je dis « on », mais ce trouffion est même pas sûr que ce soit moi le père ! s'excita le brumiste en pointant ledit trouffion du doigt, qui s'empressa de lui envoyer son second tonfa dans la mâchoire.

… Hein ? Euh... What ?

Tsuna devait faire une tête très, très bizarre, parce qu'Hayato posa une main sur son épaule et lança, presque nonchalant face aux deux gardiens qui commençaient à se mettre sur la gueule :

– Juudaime, voyons le bon côté des choses. On aura à supporter ça que pendant huit mois et quelques.

Oh madre mia... Le manoir et ses habitants auraient le temps de mourir une bonne centaine de fois. Faudrait penser à les délocaliser, ces deux-là, tout compte fait... Pour leur survie à eux.

Bon, allez... Plus que huit mois.

* * *

... ... ...

Heurm. (_C'est le cas de le dire..._ - La ferme...)

Ahah. Non j'ai pas du tout pété un câble en l'écrivant, pas du tout. C'est une illusion. Oubliez ce que vous venez de lire, faites moi plaisir...

*va se pendre*

**_Pour ceux que ça intéresse..._**  
_(Déjà je pète mon petit câble parce que le site a beugué et que je me retrouve à réécrire ce truc pour la seconde fois ! Donc désolée pour le ton un peu sarcastique d'avance, mais je suis assez agacée là... Je sens que ça va pas être beau à voir.)_  
_Je tenais à vous mettre au courant que les prochains chapitres mettront sûrement plus de temps à arriver, et à intervalle sûrement irrégulier, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour ça, plusieurs raisons :_

_**Déjà, le bac.** Ohhh, quelle merveilleuse invention que le bac ! (Quelle connerie, ouais.) Ça va, y a pire : je passe que le français et les sciences, mais vu que je suis pas une flèche quand on passe des examens, bah je vais essayer de m'y mettre plus sérieusement. Dur dur quand on a rien foutu depuis son entrée au collège._

_**Ensuite, un manque d'inspiration chronique** pas très élégant. Entre autre le fait que je juge mes scénarios de plus en plus dérisoires et sans le moiiiindre intérêt, pour éviter de cramer la pile de feuilles qui me sert de brouillons de fanfictions et de supprimer les textes pourris qui squattent mon ordi, je vais essayer de pas trop me focaliser dessus. C'est beau la détermination, hein ? Je trouve aussi. Sans intérêt..._

_**Après, j'ai déjà quinze mille projets en cours** (bon, en vrai, j'en ai... 7 environ, on va dire) pour des fanfics, et trois projets personnels plus aboutis (dont un en collaboration texte/illustrations, dont un autre en est encore au stade du "Bon, et si on essayait de créer des personnages qui font pas trop pitié ?" et dont le tout dernier est enfoui dans la pile de brouillons pré-citée. Merveilleux ? Je trouve aussi. C'est triste d'être bordélique, on retrouve même plus ses propres affaires.) Faut pas oublier aussi que je suis inscrite sur deux forums rpg, avec cinq personnages en tout (bon, quatre et demi) et que je galère comme une bouse à essayer de rattraper mon retard à chaque fois. Je m'en tire bien en ce moment je trouve..._

_Puis, bah y a **le stress, la fatigue, la démotivation** ; c'est cool, y a du soleil, ça me remettra peut-être le moral hors des chaussettes et, avec un peu de chance, me permettra de me prouver que je sais écrire correctement si je m'y mets. Enfin peut-être, hein, j'en sais rien. C'est dingue comme je développe un complexe de super-zéro en ce moment... Tiens, super-zéro, ça pourrait être un super nom pour Dinul !_

_(... et ce n'était donc pas beau à voir. Je suis devin, huhu. Vraiment désolée pour ce petit pétage de durite mais ça fait du bien après la journée pourrie que j'ai eue...)_

**Bref, merci encore à tous mes lecteurs**(parce que je doute qu'y ait un lectorat masculin - si oui qu'il se dévoile, je vais pas le bouffer !) et surtout à mes **revieweuses fidèles**, à qui j'ai encore oublié de répondre pour cette fois... Vous arrivez à me foutre la patate à un point que vous imaginez pas, et **c'est pour vous que je continue à écrire** ! (Quand on voit sur sa propre fiction plus de 10300 vues et 145 reviews, on a de quoi avoir envie de pleurer un bon coup, je vous assure.) Vous êtes géniaux, je le dis et le répète à chaque fois, mais c'est super important pour moi. Je pensais pas arriver aussi loin (30 chapitres... déjà...) et c'est aussi grâce à vous que je m'arrête pas !

_**Vous êtes merveilleux.**_


End file.
